


My way

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parenthood, References to Depression, Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Orion y Walburga Black no puede vivir sabiendo que Regulus esta muerto y que Sirius los odia demasiado para perdonarlos.Es por eso que realizan un ritual antiguo saben que pueden morir en el intento, pero no les importa, necesitan regresar en el tiempo para empezar de nuevo y recuperar a sus hijos.Familia Black.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Harry Potter, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Peter Pettigrew, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 81





	1. My way

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nueva historia!
> 
> Trataré de actualizar semanalmente, lo prometo.
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada con este fic, saben cuanto amo a los Black y necesito mostrar la forma en la que yo los veo.

Orion se encontraba en el salón del segundo piso, con una copa en la mano y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas; Sonaba My Way de Frank Sinatra en su tocadiscos mientras observaba el tapiz familiar, no podía dejar de ver el nombre de sus hijos porque uno de ellos lamentablemente tenía las fechas de 1961-1979.

No quería creerlo, su pequeño Regulus ya no estaba con ellos, hace un mes que salió de casa y no volvió, nunca supo como había muerto, pero el grito que pegó su esposa al ver el tapiz ese día, no lo dejará dormir nunca.

Recuerda haber llegado al salón lo más rápido que pudo y la vio, Walburga estaba llorando en el suelo, con su mano sobre el nombre de Regulus, la ultima vez que la había visto tan desconsolada había sido el día de la huida de Sirius, cuatro años atrás.

Esa noche cuando volvían de la casa de su cuñado habían encontrado a Regulus llorando en la sala de estar, les había contado todo lo que había pasado, como descubrió que su hermano estaba por huir, y que le había pedido irse con él pero Regulus le había dicho que no podía. Ese día su esposa y su hijo menor habían llorando hasta quedarse dormidos en el cuarto de Sirius.

Él no había hecho nada, le costaba llorar, pero se había encerrado en su estudio por días, no se sentía bien para salir de ahí y enfrentar que su hijo los odiaba más de lo que imaginaban.

Sirius no vivía con ellos, pero sabían que estaba bien, le enviaban dinero con su cuñado Alphard y él les daba noticias de como estaba, pero esta vez era diferente, ese tapiz que tenían todas las casas en su familia mostraba el nombre de su bebé con fecha de muerte, ese día se derrumbó junto a su esposa y desde hace un mes ninguno de los dos paraba de llorar, ni siquiera hablaban con nadie, no tenían nada que decir.

El funeral había sido devastador para todos, incluso Sirius había ido, no lo había visto hace años y se sentía terrible al tener que verlo en esa situación.

Regulus era el menor de la familia y nadie podía creer que él ya no estuviera ahí, maldecía el día en que se dejó convencer de que era bueno que su hijo entrara a ese grupo de bárbaros, debió haberlo protegido más, Sirius tenía razón, ni él ni Walburga veían por sus hijos y eso era algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Así habían sido criados, no sabían como ser de otra forma, ellos creían que esa era la manera correcta, pero todo había sido un error, Sirius los odiaba y Regulus ya no estaba.

“ _I did it my way_ ” se escuchó la voz de su cantante favorito, esa canción le gustaba tanto, deseaba que fuera real, que él hubiera hecho las cosas a su manera, “ _I've loved, laughed and cried_ ” la explosión que resonó en el salón provenía del tocadiscos hecho trizas por parte de su varita, toda su vida había sido un desperdicio, si no fuera por su familia nada habría valido la pena.

Walburga entró unos minutos después de escuchar el estruendo, se acercó a él y sin decir nada se recostó en su hombro y él como siempre pasó su mano por los hombros de su esposa, no hablaban solo se acompañaban en esa tristeza.

Su vida era mas monótona que de costumbre, ninguno quería hacer nada, ya no tenía caso vivir así.

Cinco meses habían pasado, la vida seguía siendo dura y el silencio en esa enorme casa era agotador.

\- No quiero vivir así Orion.— Walburga había entrado a su estudio.

\- Nunca tenemos lo que queremos Wal.

\- ¿Y si hubiera una forma?

Orion observó fijamente a su esposa, tenía una mirada de determinación que solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Encontré un viejo libro, estaba en la casa de mis padres, es magia muy antigua, es inestable y riesgoso, pero si funciona valdría la pena.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un ritual para resurgir, pero podríamos verlos y hacer todo otra vez, pero ahora de una forma diferente.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Dar la vida, ¿estás conmigo?

\- Siempre.

El ritual era complejo, ambos tenían que dar su sangre, pero había un punto medio, debían déjala emanar hasta morir unos segundos y después entrar en un trance que los regrese a la vida.

Era magia tan antigua como los fundadores de Hogwarts, les llevó tres meses conseguir los ingredientes para la poción que debían ingerir antes de hacer el corte en sus venas y la preparación del ungüento que debían aplicarse sobre el corte al “regresar a la vida” necesitaba la energía de dos lunas nuevas, sabían que si no resultaba perderían la vida, pero no les importaba, solo querían regresar el tiempo y tener a sus hijos con ellos.

El ritual consistía en hacer un circulo de sal en el suelo con algunas runas dibujadas en el centro, ellos deberían estar dentro de éste en una posición de flor de loto y beber una poción que su ingrediente principal era la planta de la vida, en seguida tendrían que hacer un corte horizontal en las venas, tomar la daga con su mano dominante y cortar la otra mano, en este ritual se prohibe el uso de la varita, toda la magia tenía que emanar con su sangre y así tomados de las manos sentados uno frente al otro dejarían que la sangre llegue hasta las runas, mientras ponen toda su energía en volver a revivir, concentrados en ese momento de sus vidas, entraran en un trance, viajarán al pasado en su propia linea temporal, sin alteraciones, siendo ellos mismos y al saber que están ahí, usaran en ungüento para cerrar la herida.

Cualquier fallo en el ritual provocaría que se desangren y su alma jamas podrá regresar a sus cuerpos provocando así una muerte inminente.

Se habían preparado todo ese tiempo para lograr el ritual sin fallas, ya estaba por cumplirse un año de la muerte de su hijo menor y en los periódicos se anunciaba la muerte de los Potter y la traición de su hijo mayor hacia los que eran sus mejores amigos.

Ahora más que nunca sabían que tenían que volver, no creían que Sirius pudiera traicionar a Potter, sabían que su hijo le era leal a James, no podían permitir que pasara sus días en Azkaban por algo que no hizo, volverían en el tiempo y arreglarían todo, necesitaban ver a sus hijos sanos y a salvo.

Entraron en la biblioteca y al estilo muggle comenzaron a mover los muebles, no podían usar la varita y arruinar el ritual, colocaron el circulo, dibujaron las runas, Orion trajo su daga favorita, había pertenecido a un guerrero vikingo, sabía que esa les sería de mucha ayuda, era tan filosa que podía cortar con solo verla, su poción quedó lista y colocaron el ungüento junto a ellos para cuando despertaran.

Concentrados, tomados de la mano, dejando su sangre fluir podían sentir la humedad en sus mangas y el olor metálico podía llegar a sus fosas nasales.

Ambos se encontraban en un velo azul pastel, era como estar viendo en un pensadero, pero más pesado, su cuerpo no era liviano como le humo, eso era parte del ritual, cargar con todos los errores y si podías soportar ese peso eras digno de regresar a tu vida nuevamente, podían verse a ellos mismos, en el día en que los comprometieron, el día de su boda, el nacimiento de Sirius, el de Regulus, seguían avanzando y no estaban seguros donde parar, hasta que lo vieron, Regulus y Sirius desayunando en su cocina, era el verano de 1973, había sido el primer año en Hogwarts de Regulus y el año en que Sirius se empezó a distanciar de ellos, estaban seguros que ese era el momento indicado para empezar de nuevo.

Caminaron por su casa, llegaron a la biblioteca, acomodaron todo de la misma forma que habían acomodado para el ritual, todo era mucho más pesado, movieron los muebles, pusieron un circulo de sal, runas, se sentaron y tomaron el ungüento para ponerlo sobre la herida y lo sintieron, el aire volvió a sus pulmones con un suspiro enorme los dos abrieron los ojos, lo habían logrado.


	2. Just in time

\- Quiero vomitar.— Walburga apenas si había oído decir a su esposo cuando se desmayó.

Habían perdido bastante sangre al no haber elegido rápido el momento al cual regresar, Orion se sentía mareado y con muchas nauseas, no pudo evitarlo y dejó salir todo el contenido de su estomago.

Se acercó a su esposa y trató de acomodarla en uno de los sillones pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente y menos para usar magia, no supo en que momento sitio la vista nublada hasta que cayó dormido junto a su esposa en medio de su biblioteca.

Despertaron en el suelo frío de esa enorme habitación, al parecer nadie los había necesitado como para darse a la tarea de buscarlos, ni siquiera Kreacher. Necesitaban una poción para regenerar sangre, aún se sentían débiles y somnolientos, pero no importaba, querían ir a ver a sus hijos.

Limpiaron todo el desastre que había ocasionado el ritual y bajaron cautelosamente, pudieron observara a Regulus y a Sirius en el comedor, ya eran las 3:00 p.m. y era obvio que esperaban a que Kreacher les sirviera la comida, los niños se percataron de la presencia de sus padres y ellos notaron el ceño fruncido de sus hijos.

Orion aun se sentía en un sueño del que no quería volver a despertar, ahí estaba su pequeño, apenas si tenia 12 años, aún era más bajo que él y Sirius, pero sabia que en unos años no sería así.

\- ¿Cuándo volvieron? — A penas pudo preguntar Regulus cuando sintió los brazos de su padre al rededor de él.

Walburga se había acercado a abrazar a Sirius, podía sentir a su hijo removerse en su asiento pero no le importaba necesitaba sentirlo con ella, soltó al mayor solo para ir a abrazar a su bebé y Orion ya se encontraba abrazando a Sirius.

\- ¿Están ebrios?

\- ¡Sirius! ¿no podemos abrazar a nuestros hijos?

\- Nunca lo hacen.— Sirius observaba a Regulus que estaba tan confundido como él.

\- Creí que volverían hasta dentro de una semana.— Regulus trataba de cambiar el tema, ya se estaba formado un silencio incomodo.

\- ¿De dónde? — ahora era Orion el confundido.

\- De Paris…

Ya lo recordaban, ese verano habían ido unas semanas a Paris para descansar de sus hijos, las peleas entre Walburga y Sirius eran cada vez peores y los silencios de Regulus se habían vuelto más prolongados y por eso habían decidido alejarse unos días para evitar más regaños.

No podían culparse, era fácil olvidar algo que había sucedido seis años atrás.

\- Bueno, decidimos volver antes, los extrañábamos mucho.— Walburga sonreía cerrando ese tema.

\- Si claro.

\- Sirius por favor no empecemos a pelear, mejor hay que salir a comer en familia, ¿qué les gustaría? - Sus hijos se sentían inseguros de responder, Orion y ella jamás habían sido así.

\- Lo que sea esta bien.— Regulus seguía con ese tono de voz apenas audible.

\- Fish and chips.

Orion y Walburga sabían que Sirius lo había dicho solo para molestarlos, pero eso ya no importaba, querían demostrarle a sus hijos que estaban cambiando y si él quería ir a un lugar muggle por comida rápida, lo harían.

Y ahí estaban Los Black en un local muy colorido en el puerto de Londres, tenían ropa muggle en su armario para ciertas ocaciones, pero era verdad que ellos nunca la habían usado, Orion llevaba un traje formal color azul y una camisa, Walburga un bello vestido negro con cuello peter pan blanco, llevaba el cabello en un moño alto y si le preguntan a Orion lucia muy hermosa.

Sus hijos se veían muy cómodos con esos jeans y los famosos converse que al parecer todo el mundo tenía, llevaban unas playeras de alguna banda muggle, seguro Sirius se había encargado de vestir a su hermano.

Walburga se había sorprendido cuando Sirius los guió hacia ese pequeño puesto, diciendo que su amigo Lupin los había llevado ahí el verano pasado. Solo contaba con tres mesas y era al aire libre, se podía ver a lo lejos a personas alimentando a las aves que llegaban.

El silencio era bastante incomodo, menos para Regulus que siempre prefería eso a escuchar gritos y peleas.

\- ¿Y qué hicieron estos días? — Orion rompió el silencio.

\- Nada.— Fue la respuesta por los dos menores.

\- Algo debieron haber hecho, ¿jugaron quidditch?

\- No, me castigaron la escoba antes de irse.

\- No me gustan las alturas.

En serio eran padres horribles, la única cosa que le interesaba a su hijo y se lo habían prohibido mientras no estaban y peor aún no tenían ni idea de que Sirius le tuviera miedo a las alturas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - Walburga dirigió su pregunta hacia Sirius.

\- Desde que me subí a un árbol a los 7 y no me quisieron bajar porque yo me lo había buscado e intenté bajar y me rompí la pierna.

\- Lamentamos haber hecho eso y el castigo de la escoba queda levantado.— Orion se sentía realmente incomodo, el accidente de Sirius había sido su culpa porque quería “darle una lección" a su hijo.

Walburga agradeció que empezaran a servir la comida en ese momento, el silencio entre los cuatro era pesado. Se sentía terrible, podía ver como Sirius tenia un odio enorme hacia ellos y Regulus siempre en su mundo ignorando todo lo malo, el apetito se le había ido, pero decidió comer para que Sirius no pensara que no le había gustado el lugar.

La comida no había estado del todo mal, Walburga quería aprender a hacerla, había notado lo mucho que le gustó a Regulus y era obvio que a Sirius también le encantaba, nunca había cocinado en su vida, pero era el momento de aprender, ese año le enviaría unas galletas a Sirius por su cumpleaños.

Llegaron a su casa y estaban agotados, Orion sintió que algo dentro de él tembló y no pudo evitar caer de llenó en el suelo de su sala, pudo oír los gritos de sus hijos a lo lejos _“¡mamá!” “¡papá!”_

\- Sirius creo que están despertando.— Walburga trató de abrir los ojos a pesar de la incomodidad de la luz.

\- ¿Sirius, Regulus? — Orion trataba de hablar, pero sentía su propia voz demasiado lejana.

Ambos vieron como sus hijos se acercaban a su cama, Sirius tenia una cara de enfado, mientras Regulus se le notaba bastante preocupado.

\- ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?!

\- Sirius no hables así, aún deben estar débiles.

\- Cállate Regulus, merecemos una explicación, es obvio que tomaron algo, se portan raro y se desmayan después o tal vez… — Sirius corrió hacia Regulus y lo puso detrás de él con su varita en la mano apuntando a sus padres.

\- ¿Sirius qué haces? — Regulus sonaba más asustado de lo normal.

\- ¿Quienes son y donde están Orion y Walburga Black?

\- Sirius baja la varita, somos nosotros.

\- Pruébenlo.- Sirius observo a su "madre" que daba un gran suspiro.

\- Cuando tenias 6 años, te enojaste conmigo porque te quité a pinky, ese peluche que estaba roto y viejo, lloraste y me dijiste que era la bruja más malvada que habías visto en tu vida y que nunca me lo ibas a perdonar.— Walburga trataba de sonar bastante neutral pero en el fondo siempre recordaba ese momento como uno de los más tristes de su vida.

Sirius bajó la varita y soltó a Regulus, algo en él se había roto al ver a su mamá así, tenía 6 años y no había sido su intención pero era lo que conocía, así se habían hablado siempre, a gritos.

Al parecer nunca iban a tener un momento que no fuera incomodo entre ellos cuatro.

Sus hijos los habían dejado descansando después de una mala explicación sobre los cambios de horario y que seguro algo les había hecho daño, ninguno se fue muy convencido pero estaban de acuerdo en dejarlos descansar.

\- Lo logramos Wal.— Recostados en su cama Orion le sonreía a su esposa, ambos se sentían felices de volver a ver a Sirius y a Regulus.

\- Es hora de hacer cambios.

\- Quiero llevarlos a pescar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siempre quise hacerlo, a mi nunca me llevaron, de hecho no sé hacerlo, pero no creo que sea tan difícil.

\- Seguro que les gustará.— Su esposa le regaló una sonrisa.

Necesitaban ir lento con sus hijos, empezar hacer cosas nuevas para agradarles, definitivamente seria difícil y mucho más con Sirius.

La mañana era muy calurosa, ambos se sentían mucho mejor, su cuerpo aún necesitaba otra poción para regenerar sangre pero podían vivir con eso unos días.

Encontraron a su hijos en la mesa del comedor esperando a que Kreacher sirviera el desayuno. Se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, podían observar a Sirius jugar con los cubiertos y a Regulus con la mirada fija en el plato, era tan extraño, todo era un déjà vu.

\- ¿Les gustaría ir a pescar? — Orion había tomado la palabra para romper el silencio.

\- ¿No deberían ir a San Mungo?

\- Sirius estamos bien, no te preocupes por eso.— Walburga no parecía enojada, era increíble que haya extrañado los reclamos de Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué no quieren ir? — Regulus lucia bastante preocupado.

\- Le hablaremos al sanador Tremblay si eso los hace sentir más tranquilos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Regulus solo asintió despacio. Orion se sentía mal, su pregunta había quedado en el aire y no sabia como volver a hacerla sin sonar como un tonto. Se sentía como en sus años de escuela, cuando era muy retraído y no le gustaba hablar en publico, definitivamente Regulus era su hijo.

\- Entonces… ¿si les gustaría ir? — Volvió a sacar el tema esperando que no lo cambiaran nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué? — Regulus fue el primero en contestar.

\- Porque será bueno tener un poco de aire fresco y sentir el bosque…

\- ¿Es obligatorio? — soltó Sirius

\- ¿Como un castigo?

\- ¡No hemos hecho nada!

\- No es un castigo, ¿por qué automáticamente piensan eso? — Había dicho Walburga después de contar hasta diez.

\- ¿Por qué iríamos al bosque?

\- Es importante sentir la magia que habita en la naturaleza. — Orion podía notar el estrés subir por su cuello, pero no podía reflejarlo en enojo.

\- ¿Nos van a dejar ahí? — preguntó Regulus asustado.

\- ¡No hemos hecho nada! — repitió Sirius mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Ya sabemos que no han hecho nada! esto no es un castigo, solo queremos pasar tiempo juntos.

Orion habló más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, realmente seria difícil aprender a controlar sus emociones y a no gritar a la primera.

\- Si quieren ir podrían invitar a sus amigos, ¿qué les parece?

Se veía que a Sirius le había gustado más esa idea, de Regulus no estaban seguros sus expresiones faciales casi nunca eran notorias.

¿Qué tan malos eran si sus hijos creían que los iban a abandonar en el bosque? este sería un camino muy largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que miedo que tus hijos crean que los vas a abandonar en el bosque.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> Boris.


	3. That's life

Sirius no podía quejarse, sus padres no le habían gritado en toda la semana y hasta ahora el viaje no estaba tan mal. James había sido el único de sus amigos en asistir, Peter había salido de vacaciones con sus padres y lamentablemente ese era día de luna llena, así que Remus agradecido por la invitación no pudo aceptar.

El lago al que habían ido quedaba al norte del país, Orion había visto ese paisaje en una revista muggle de su antiguo compañero Erick Jones y desde entonces soñaba con conocer ese lugar. Moría por la emoción de ver las caras de sus hijos al llegar.

A Sirius y a James se les veía bastante alegres, eso a Orion le dio gusto, no quería que el viaje fuera en picada, de Regulus no supo descifrar con exactitud sus facciones, el menor casi no hablaba, pero sabía que el lugar no le desagradaba o ya hubiera corrido a meterse a la tienda que habían colocado él y su esposa.

\- Bueno chicos, tomen cada quien una caña, es hora de ir por la cena.— Orion estaba muy emocionado, era su primera vez pescando.

Los tres niños tomaron esos raros artefactos y siguieron al mayor. Regulus no tenia mucha fe, sabía que eso era algo muggle y su papá no era bueno con esas cosas, Sirius lucia alegre, pero siempre lo estaba cuando estaba con alguno de sus amigos y James al igual que Orion se veía emocionado.

Orion había releído unas treinta veces el manual de pesca que compró junto con las cañas, se pinchó el dedo varias veces antes de colocar la carnada de forma correcta y agradeció apenado cuando Regulus sugirió usar un hechizo para sostenerla. Después de ese percance aún tenía la confianza de que todo saldría bien, lo único malo es que llevaban más de 30 minutos y ninguno había pescado nada, eso era un problema si no quería que Sirius se aburriera y quisiera hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Y tus amigos no podían venir Regie?— Orion necesitaba que los chicos no se aburrieran.

Regulus solo negó con la cabeza y el silencio después de esa pregunta se volvió incomodo, James y Sirius sabían perfectamente que el menor de los Black no tenia amigos, siempre se le veía vagando solo por los pasillos de la escuela, claro que Orion y Walburga no tenían ni idea.

\- Tal vez en otro paseo puedan venir.— dijo Orion y Regulus solo asintió.

\- ¿Puedo ir a comer algo? — La voz de Regulus se oyó tan bajo que pudieron no haberlo escuchado.

\- Si claro, seguro que Kreacher y tu madre tienen golosinas.— el chico no dejó a su padre terminar cuando ya iba directo al campamento.

Creyó que hablar con Regulus seria más sencillo que con Sirius, pero al parecer no era así, con Sirius siempre hubo gritos de por medio pero al menos se decían algo.

\- Se enojó, ¿verdad? — le preguntó a Sirius después de ver a Regulus entrar a la tienda.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

\- No se preocupe señor Black, puede ser porque yo estoy aquí, creo que no le caigo bien.

\- No creo James…

\- O porque le recordaste que no tiene amigos. — Sirius pudo notar la mirada de James sobre él, sabía que su amigo no quería hacer sentir mal a su padre, pero era mejor saber la verdad.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿qué hay de Barty?

\- Barty Crouch no es su amigo, no que sepamos, Reg siempre esta solo en la escuela.

Orion era consciente que en su "otra realidad" Barty Crouch y Regulus eran amigos, no tenía mucho sentido que eso no pasara nuevamente, Sirius habló de Potter, Pettigrew y Lupin, exactamente como había sido.

\- Iré a ver si esta bien, si pescan algo recuerden lo que les dije, aflojen un poco y luego tiren la manija.— James y Sirius asintieron y vieron a Orion alejarse hacia el campamento.

Sirius aún desconfiaba de ellos, sabía que era algo ridículo, no tenía más pruebas que su forma de hablar y como se comportaban, era ilógico que fueran las mismas personas que se habían ido a Paris hace unas semanas. Trataba de no pensar mucho es eso, ya vería qué hacer para descubrir que pasaba.

\- Nunca creí que tus padres me invitarían a un campamento, de hecho nunca creí que tus padres harían un campamento, hace un año ni siquiera te dejaron ir a mi casa.

\- Es por que no son mis padres, ya te lo dije, hasta Kreacher los nota raros, lo oí hablando con Regulus sobre eso.

\- ¿Y si no son tus padres, entonces quienes son?

\- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

Al llegar a la tienda Orion pudo observar a su esposa tratando de hacer una sopa junto con Kreacher y a su hijo comiendo chocolates, se veía divertido viendo a su madre sufrir en la cocina.

\- ¿Me regalas uno? — se sentó junto a Regulus y éste solo asintió ofreciéndole la caja de chocolates.

Hablar con Regulus era complicado, incluso antes de intentar cambiar y ser mejores personas. Su hijo era tímido, callado y a veces llegaba a tartamudear cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés, algo que los padres de Orion “repararon” con hechizos punzantes en la boca cada que tartamudeaba y eso solo provocó silencios muy largos por parte de Regulus. Orión siempre odio a sus padres por eso, pero nunca los detuvo, no sabía cómo.

\- Creo que hace un rato dije algo que te hizo sentir incomodo y quería disculparme.— le dijo Orion sabiendo que su esposa estaba bastante atenta a la conversación.

Regulus no sabia descifrar esta nueva faceta de sus padres, para ellos siempre estaba bien si no hablaba, de hecho estaba seguro que preferían que ni él ni Sirius hablaran, pero ahora eso era lo único que querían hacer, hablar. No se sentía cómodo hablando, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo, realmente parecía que a sus padres les interesaba oír lo que tenían que decir, incluso si a Sirius le molestaba algo.

\- Y-yo nn-no.— Regulus dio un suspiro fuerte, Orion se odiaba, realmente le costaba hablar a su hijo y era su culpa.— N o- t e n g o- a m i g o s. — Logró decirlo sin tartamudear pero eso no evitó que sus palabra sonaran lentas en su boca.

\- Esta bien, yo tampoco tuve amigos hasta tercer grado.— Orion había colocado una mano sobre la espalda de Regulus para calmarlo, sabia que en cuanto el nerviosismo cediera, su hijo hablaría con normalidad otra vez.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, creo que era porque no sabía como hablar con las personas, mi único tema de conversación eran las espadas.

\- Sirius… él es bueno haciendo amigos.

\- Es porque se parece a tu madre, ella era muy popular en la escuela, después dejó de serlo, aunque conservó a sus amistades.

\- ¿Por qué dejó de ser popular?

\- La comprometieron con un ñoño que colecciona espadas.

La risa de Regulus resonó por toda la tienda, incluso Walburga reía por lo bajo, le gustaba ver a Orion así, le gustaba su nueva vida.

≈

Walburga había dejado la tienda para revisar que Sirius y James no estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura. James estaba bajo su supervisión y quería empezar una amistad con los padres de los amigos de su hijo, estaba segura que eso ayudaría mucho a la relación que llevaba con Sirius.

\- Eres un tonto, tú papá dijo que no tocáramos eso.— decía James mientras revisaba la mano de Sirius, ambos estaban en el lago con el pantalón hasta las rodillas.

\- Chicos ¿qué sucede? — les preguntó Walburga.

\- No puedo quitarme esto.— Sirius levantó la mano y en su dedo pulgar se podía ver un anzuelo atravesándolo de lado a lado.

\- Por Merlin, Sirius.— Walburga se acercó sin importarle entrar al agua y de inmediato le aplicó un hechizo para adormecer la zona, retiró el delgado fierro del dedo de Sirius y con su varita hizo que la sangre parara. — Deberás tomar una poción, no sabemos si esa cosa pueda causar alguna infección.

Walburga seguía revisando la mano de Sirius y el chico no podía evitar sentirse bien, su mamá nunca había actuado así, él ni siquiera fue a la tienda a pedir ayuda, creyó que le darían un regaño antes que atenderlo. No quería creer que ella era su mamá, pero le gustaría pensar que si. Su mamá le regaló una sonrisa y le prometió que la poción no tenía un mal sabor, en ese momento Sirius sintió un calor conocido en el pecho, lo tenía cada que su madre era amable con él o le sonreía, no sabía que era exactamente pero era parecido a cuando la señora Potter lo abrazaba.

\- Gracias.— pudo decir después de dejar ir sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Pescaron algo? — James y Sirius negaron algo avergonzados, la verdad no habían prestado atención a las cañas, en vez de eso se dedicaron a platicar y lanzarse agua.

\- No estuvimos atentos señora Black, no le diga al señor Black, pero esto es cansado y aburrido.

\- No le diré.—Walburga le regaló una sonrisa complice y con un movimiento de varita dos pescados salían volando del agua cayendo sobre las cabezas de los chicos, provocando una risa en James.— Pueden decir que los pescaron con sus propias manos.

≈

Sirius no podía dormir, la cena había sido "divertida" y eso es algo que no podía dejar de pensar, sus padres habían contado historias de su juventud, le hacían la platica a James, se reían de las travesuras que habían hecho ese año, era horriblemente fascinante. Semanas atrás su madre le gritaba por haber hecho explotar los calderos de la clase entera y ahora se reía con ellos. Algo estaba muy raro, quería descubrir qué era y al mismo tiempo quería dejar de pensar en eso y solo disfrutar esta nueva vida.

Regulus, James y él se encontraban en una misma habitación en la tienda y sus padres dormían justo a lado. Se levantó para despertar a su amigo, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- Es que es tan raro James, ella me gritó por haber hecho eso y ahora todos nos reíamos, hasta mi papá que siempre está serio.

\- Lo único que sé de tus padres es lo que me haz contado y definitivamente no son nada parecidos a esas historias.

\- Solo quiero saber por qué cambiaron.

\- No hagas nada Sirius.— Regulus se levantó de su cama para enfrentar a su hermano.— Las cosas están bien así.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad?

\- Claro que si, pero es mejor no saberlo, me gusta como son ahora.

\- Hace unos días creías que nos iban a dejar aquí abandonados.

\- ¿Por eso me invitaron, para que no los abandonaran? — James había interrumpido la pelea de los hermanos.

\- Eras una garantía Potter, no podían volver sin ti.— Regulus le sonrió de una forma que era bastante conocida por James, era la sonrisa que Sirius hacia cuando hacia alguna broma.

\- Es bueno saber que les sirvo de algo.

El silencio hizo presencia en la habitación, pero Sirius aún se sentía inquieto y era fácil para James y Regulus leer sus pensamientos.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato, Sirius.— le dijo Regulus.

\- Pero murió sabiendo. -Regulus rodó los ojos.

\- Si esto es un sueño, una faceta porque bebieron algo o lo que sea… solo hay que aprovecharlo.— Regulus empezó a acomodarse nuevamente para dormir.— Si vuelven ser como antes, prefiero saber que aproveche estos momentos agradables.

James no dijo nada, pero Sirius sabia que pensaba como Regulus, él quería aprovechar eso, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, si era una bebida quería aprender a prepararla y que sus padres la tomaran siempre, no quería volver a como todo era antes y necesitaba saber que había pasado para no regresar a esa vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius definitivamente es Gryffindor, espero que no le explote el cerebro pensando de más.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris


	4. Witchcraft

Walburga estaba emocionada había planeado todo el día con sus hijos, primero irían al Callejón Diagon, harían las compras escolares y le comprarían una nueva escoba a Regulus, su hijo mencionó que quería postularse para ser buscador de Slytherin y a Sirius lo llenaría con sus dulces favoritos y lo que sea que pida en el camino, pero lo más importante es que todo eso era una distracción para que Orion les diera una sorpresa.

El primero de septiembre se acercaba y no querían desaprovechar ni un segundo a sus hijos, necesitaban demostrarles lo mucho que les importaban, sabían que no eran solo la cosas materiales las que ayudaban, pero en su “otra realidad” tampoco les habían hecho obsequios que a ellos les gustaran, nada más que reliquias familiares ¿qué haría un niño de 10 años con un guardapelo? Walburga estaba comprometida a poner atención en las pequeñas cosas y conocer bien los gustos de sus hijos.

Orion por otro lado se encontraba en Grimmauld Place acomodando la sala de estar para la gran sorpresa, había sacado todos sus vinilos de Frank Sinatra, en el tocadiscos sonaba Learnin’ The Blues y un cachorro de crup no dejaba de morder los flecos que colgaban del borde de un sillón. Cuando Regulus y Sirius tenían cinco y siete habían pedido con esmero un crup, claro que ellos se los negaron en ese entonces y esperaba que a los chicos les guste su regalo de inicio de curso, sí, ahora habría regalos para cualquier ocasión.

Escuchó a Kreacher llegar con todas las compras y se acercó a las escaleras para darle la bienvenida a su familia, un beso en la frente para Sirius que movió la cabeza incomodo al recibirlo, un abrazo a Regulus y un casto beso en los labios a su esposa, gesto que sorprendió mucho a sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué tal las compras?

\- Estuvo increíble, mamá me compró una _estrella fugaz_ y a Sirius le compró un poster deGryffindor es un león enorme camina y se levanta para rugir.— Regulus estaba muy feliz y corrió a su alcoba a guardar sus cosas, Orion y Walburga sabían perfectamente que en unos segundos Kreacher aparecería en esa habitación por petición de su hijo.

\- ¡No olvides ir a la sala después de acomodar tus cosas!— Le gritó Orion a Regulus.

Los tres miembros restantes de la familia se habían quedado en el salón, Sirius había pedido ese poster solo para ver si podía molestar a su mamá, pero ella había accedido a comprarlo sin ninguna queja y además había comprado uno de los más bonitos. Para él las cosas seguían raras, todo era como estar en una nube y si no tenía los pies sobre la tierra la caída sería muy dolorosa. No podían culparlo por hacer “esas pruebas” era de dominio publico que Walburga le había enviado un vociferador a en su primer año gritándole que era una vergüenza familiar. Ahora se sentía incomodo, quería darle las gracias a su mamá pero le era muy difícil, nunca le daban nada que le gustara y no es que fuera un mal agradecido, siempre les daba las gracias a las mamás de sus amigos cuando tenían un gesto lindo con él.

\- Iré a dejar mis cosas… gracias por el regalo.— Sirius había dicho lo ultimo en un tono muy bajo, pero pudo escuchar un “de nada” por parte de su madre.

Walburga estaba muy contenta, aún le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, pero los pasos de bebé no iban tan mal.

\- ¿Lo compraste?

\- Sí, esta arriba.

\- Ya quiero ver sus caras de felicidad.

≈

La sala de estar de Grimmauld Place lucia muy distinta, el techo mostraba el cielo nocturno y las estrellas alumbraban el lugar, se podía escuchar _Witchcraft_ de fondo, Regulus y Sirius se deslumbraron al entrar, todo se veía muy hermoso había unos cojines y colchonetas en el suelo, no entendían mucho lo que pasaba pero por ahora todo se veía bien. Ninguno dijo nada cuando vieron a sus padres bailando muy juntos, parecía que ambos estaban en su mundo, solo atinaron a sentarse en uno de los cojines a esperar que la canción terminara.

El silencio se rompió con le grito de Regulus al ver al pequeño crup llegando de lleno contra ellos, siempre habían querido uno, Sirius estaba igual de emocionado que él.

Walburga notó la presencia de sus hijos y dandole un pequeño beso a su esposo, lo dejó ahí para acercarse y sentarse con ellos. Era raro volver a estar así con él, se sentía como cuando eran jóvenes e inexpertos. Le gustaba.

Orion se veía muy feliz la sorpresa les había gustado, sus hijos estaban contentos y el sonrojo en su cara era inusual, hacía años que no bailaba con su esposa y mucho menos _Witchcraft,_ era su canción, se la había dedicado a Walburga en su primer aniversario.

\- Bueno chicos, hoy es el día qué más he esperado, les quiero presentar al hombre más increíble del mundo, Frank Sinatra.— Orion emocionado tomo la caja del vinilo para pasarla a sus hijos y subió el volumen para poder disfrutar _All Through The Day._

Les había pedido a todos que se acostaran y observaran las estrellas, ninguno puso queja y solo hicieron lo que Orion les dijo.

_I sit alone in the golden daylight,_

_But all I see is a silver sky,_

_For in my fancy I sweep away light,_

_And keep my image of the sky,_

_Just the way we like it, you and I._

Regulus y Sirius estaban juntos, con el cachorro sobre el pecho del menor, él por su parte se acomodo junto a su esposa y tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos.

_The kiss I dreamed of_

_All Through The Day_

\- ¿Les gustó?

\- Sí.— dos voces sonaron al unísono.

\- Es mi cantante favorito.— Ninguno de los cuatro se había levantado, Orion había bajado un poco el volumen con un movimiento de varita, mientras seguían observando las estrellas con otra canción en el fondo,

\- ¿Dónde lo escuchaste papá?

\- Un amigo me lo mostró, Erick Jones, lo conocí en Hogwarts íbamos en el mismo curso, es mestizo y nadie de Slytherin le hablaba por eso y a mi tampoco me hablaban así que nos hicimos amigos, hasta que los chismosos de tus tíos le contaron a mi papá que me juntaba con un mestizo. —Orion sitió el codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa.

\- ¿Dejaste de ser su amigo solo por eso?— Sirius sonaba molestó.

\- ¿Y nunca haz hablado con él?

\- Claro que hablo con él, nos escribimos siempre y no, nunca deje se ser su amigo, ahora que lo pienso en mi único amigo.

\- Eso es realmente triste.— había dicho Wlaburga que le sacó unas risas a sus hijos.

≈

\- Yo digo que tiene cara de Brownie.

\- Reg no, ese nombre es bobo, mejor Godic.

\- Sirius no le podemos poner el nombre de una persona.

\- Pues tampoco le podemos poner le nombre de un postre.— Sirius y Regulus seguían en una discusión que claramente no tendría fin.

\- Niños ya, mañana deciden ahora llévenlo a dormir, ya es tarde.— Walburga dijo y los dos obedecieron, esa noche dormirían en el cuarto de Regulus, los dos querían dormir con el crup.

La habitación matrimonial hacía años que no se sentía cálida, la cama tenia mucho tiempo que no se usaba más que para dormir y ahora con las sabanas revueltas en un enredo de piernas, Orion y Walburga descansaban abrazados, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros. Ninguno se creía lo que acababa de pasar, hace muchos años que no se veían como pareja, desde que su familia empezó a fracturarse ellos se habían distanciado.

Esa noche había sido parecida a su noche de bodas, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza solo que en esta ocasión ambos si tenían experiencia, pero el tacto era nuevo, había deseo, pasión y cariño. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido desde que habían vuelto, cambiaron radicalmente con sus hijos y al parecer eso había influido en la forma en la que se veían el uno al otro. En su _otra realidad_ ellos habían llevado una vida de matrimonio, ambos cumplían con su parte, pero ahora era distinto, si bien ambos se gustaban ya antes, había algo en sus nuevas personalidades que encendía la llama en su matrimonio, a Orion le encantaba verla risueña y llena de vida, junto a Regulus arreglando el jardín o con Sirius acariciándole la cabellera el cual era el único gesto que no le molestaba a su hijo y a ella le fascinaba ver a Orion como cuando eran jóvenes, emocionado hablando son Sirius sobre la espada de Godric o entrenando quidditch con Regulus, definitivamente algo estaba cambiando entre ellos y eso les gustaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy pudimos ver más la relación de Walburga y Orion.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> -Boris.


	5. Somethin' Stupid

\- Wal te ves bien, se nos va a hacer tarde si te sigues cambiando.

\- Quiero dar una buena impresión, todos ellos seguro piensan que somos horribles, necesito verme amable…

\- Wal.— Orion tomó a su esposa por los hombros para calmarla.— Respira, todo va a salir bien, hace mucho entendimos que lo que nos enseñaron era basura, ya no somos esas personas.

Walburga asintió un poco más motivada, los nervios no la dejaban en paz, toda la noche pensando en que usar y que decir, los amigos de Sirius y sus padres estarían ahí y realmente quería agradarles.

Orion se veía confiado, era fácil para él, la señora Lupin nunca lo vio regañando a Sirius.

Su hijo se había escapado el verano pasado con sus amigos, habían ido a comer Fish and Chips y cuando Walburga noto la ausencia de Sirius mando a Kreacher en su búsqueda e inmediatamente fue por el a la casa de su amigo Lupin, ya no estaban Potter ni Pettigrew, solo se encontraban la dueña de la casa, sus hijos y Sirius.

Habló tan fuerte que no le dio una oportunidad de explicar a su hijo, estaba concentrada en su enojo con Sirius hasta que la señora Lupin le pidió que no lo castigara, ella soltó un _“no me digas como educar a mis hijos”_ y se fue jaloneando a Sirius del brazo.

Le daba miedo ver a Hope Lupin, tenía la esperanza de que James les haya contado a todo ese grupo que no era tan mala, de verdad quería ser amiga de esas señoras.

≈

Orion y Walburga se sentían como la primera vez que ellos habían visto la plataforma 9 3/4, nunca imaginaron volver a ese sitio.

La gente se veía feliz con uno que otro menor llorando y abrazando a sus padres, recuerdan cuando Sirius entró a Hogwarts, Walburga lo estaba regañando por no haber traído una túnica decente y él solo con un _"adiós”_ los dejó a los tres ahí parados y subió al tren, le urgía alejarse de ellos.

Con Regulus había sido distinto, se veía nervioso y con algo de miedo, Orion le pidió a Sirius ir con su hermano en el tren y éste asintió, Regulus siempre se sentía inútil cuando lo dejaban al cuidado de Sirius y solo les dijo a todos que podía cuidarse solo y se fue.

También tenían el horrible recuerdo de ver a Sirius llegar para cursar su ultimo año junto a los Potter, dos años más tarde toda su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

El matrimonio parecía entenderse sin siquiera hablarse y ambos sabían lo que tenía en mente el otro, trataron de disipar esos malos pensamientos, no les traían nada bueno.

\- Orion, Walburga, ¿cómo han estado?— la pregunta de Abraxas Malfoy los sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Muy bien gracias.— Walburga respondió educadamente.

Orion veía a Malfoy con desprecio no se le olvidaba que él y su tonto hijo hayan metido a su familia en todo el tema _del que no debe ser nombrado_ , Cygnus cayó redondo es ese lío y a él lo convencieron, aunque se tardaron un poco, llegó a creer que era bueno que su Regulus entrara en esa locura, que idiota había sido.

Orion ignoraba por completo la conversación con Abraxas, era tan monótona y aburrida, siempre lo mismo, negocios, la boda de Lucius y su querida sobrina, si lo pensaba mejor este cambio podría ayudar a más personas y no solo a ellos y a sus hijos, tal vez pueda convencer a Cissi de que Malfoy no es para ella.

No supo cómo pasó pero de la nada escuchó el primer golpe y al girar vio a Sirius encima de Lucius soltando puñetazos directo en la cara de Malfoy y a Regulus tratando de jalar a su hermano.

Orion como pudo levantó a Sirius alzándolo, mientras su hijo seguía dando patadas y tratando de alcanzar a Malfoy que se aferraba a los brazos de su padre, ¿en qué momento su hijo obtuvo tanta fuerza?

\- Tal parece que no han podido educar a Sirius como se debe.— Abraxas soltó con desagrado.— Pelear como un vil muggle por Merlin y creer que pronto mi familia se unirá con la suya.

\- Si tanto te desagrada deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de juntar a tu pequeño cobarde con nuestra sobrina.— Walburga estaba furiosa, nadie se metía con sus hijos y salía libre de insultos.

La gente se había juntado a ver lo ocurrido, empezaban a escucharse murmullos y unas cuantas risas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi hijo de tal forma?

\- Como si no lo fuera, le lleva cuatro años a Sirius y no pudo hacer nada.—Orion se metió a la discusión aún sosteniendo a Sirius, sabia que si lo soltaba nada bueno pasaría.

\- Cygnus va a enterarse de esto.— Abraxas tomó a su hijo por los hombros para alejarlo de ahí.

\- Debería, seguro esta por aquí con sus hijas, estoy segura que se sentirá orgulloso de su futuro yerno que no pudo ni meter las manos para que no le llegaran los golpes.— Walburga estaba furiosa, ¿qué creía que podía hacer Cygnus? si su esposo quisiera sus hermanos se quedan sin un knut.

Abraxas se llevo a su hijo con la nariz sangrando y el ojo hinchado.

≈

Sirius seguía en los brazos de Orion molesto y en algún punto de la discusión Regulus se había escondido detrás de Walburga.

Veía venir un regaño y un hechizo punzante sin que nadie lo notará, pero lo que pasó no lo esperaba, su mamá se acercó a revisar si estaba bien, sacó un ungüento de su bolso y lo untó en sus nudillos para evitar la inflamación.

\- ¿Estás bien? — Walburga sacudió su melena cariñosamente y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, un calor agradable en el pecho que le daba miedo pero quería seguir sintiéndolo.

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¿Qué pasó Sirius, te hizo algo Malfoy? — le preguntó Orion.

\- No nada.

\- Nadie le pega a otra persona por nada. — Walburga seguía atenta a su cara para ver si tenía algún golpe.

\- Insultó a sus amigos, diciéndoles, ya saben…— Regulus confesó.

\- Yo sé que a ustedes no les importa eso…

\- Claro que si.- Interrumpió a su hijo.- Nosotros usamos esas expresiones por inercia, pero no esta bien y hace mucho que queremos dejar de decirlas, eso haremos y esperamos que ustedes también lo hagan.— Walburga dijo lo último viendo a Regulus y éste asintió.

\- También debes ser mas inteligente Sirius, Regulus puede darte la contraseña de Slytherin, entras y te vengas sin que nadie lo sepa.— ambos chicos asintieron.

Walburga estaba a punto de reprender a su esposo por tan mal consejo pero de pronto una avalancha de tres jovencitos llegó corriendo contra Sirius.

Regulus se asustó y tomó la mano de su padre y Orion sonrió, su hijo últimamente hacia cosas así, el contacto físico era más frecuente, a veces ponía la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre mientras ella hacia algo, se sentaba muy cerca de Orion y le pedía escuchar a Frank Sinatra o simplemente les tomaba de la mano, le gustaba que Regulus buscara protección con ellos.

_“¿Le pegaste a Malfoy” “va en séptimo” “¿qué pasó?”_

Al parecer ninguno de los tres dejaría a Sirius hablar, se les veía emocionados, por lo que entendían, todos odiaban a Malfoy y eso a Orion le pareció bien, él tampoco soportaba a Abraxas.

Tres matrimonios y una niña que parecía de la edad de Regulus, se acercaron a ellos cautelosamente, los Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, tenia una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro, no estaban seguros si era buena idea estar junto a los Black.

\- Buenos días.— Orion pudo ver a Walburga nerviosa y a los señores algo incomodos.

\- Buenos días.— Respondieron al unísono los otros tres matrimonios.

\- Ellos son los señores Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin y ella es Olivia, es hermana de Remus.— Sirius sintió que debía presentarlos.— va en el mismo curso que Regulus.

-¿Y también estas en Gryffindor? - Walburga le sonreía amablemente.

\- No que horror, voy en Ravenclaw, como mi papá.

\- Ravenclaw es una gran casa, yo quería ir ahí.- Orion se estaba esforzando para que la conversación no cayera, no soportaba los silencios raros.

El ambiente se sentía algo incomodo hasta que Sirius empezó a relatar lo ocurrido con Malfoy, había inventado que se había burlado de él, Walburga se sintió orgullosa por escuchar que su hijo tenía mucho tacto para no hacer sentir mal a sus amigos por lo que dijo Lucius.

\- Bueno qué se podía esperar de un Malfoy.— soltó Lyall Lupin.

\- Es verdad, recuerdo que su padre era igual odioso en nuestros años.— dijo Ava Pettigrew.

\- Ni que lo digan y pensar que quería casarse con mi hermana, no sé que hubiera hecho si lo tenia de cuñado, recuerdo que un día Lupin tuvo un duelo con él y salió volando tres metros, fue el mejor día de mi vida.— Orion se veía bastante animado con la conversación, él había compartido clases con Lyall y Ava.

\- Orion tienes dos hijos.— Le había dicho su esposa en forma de chiste, sacando risas en ese peculiar grupo.

\- Me corrijo, uno de los mejores.

\- ¿Y por qué a mi no me dejas batirme en duelos? — preguntó la pequeña Olivia.

\- Porque aún eres muy chica para eso.

\- Mi primer duelo fue a los 12.— Euphemia se veía contenta por contar esa anécdota.— Fue contra una chica odiosa, insulto a una de mis amigas por ser mestiza y yo me enojé y le lance una maldición que le dejó la cara llena de granos por mas de medio año.

Así empezaron las historias por parte de todos, sus primeros duelos, las travesuras que hicieron, los chicos se reían y Sirius estaba encantado viendo a sus padres y a su hermano compartiendo anécdotas con sus amigos y los papás de éstos.

Walburga y Sirius hablaban animadamente con todos, los nervios de ella habían quedado atrás y por fin dejó salir su carisma natural, como cuando iba en la escuela, estaba haciendo buenas relaciones con todos y les hizo una invitación para tomar el té a las señoras.

\- Solo digo que si quieres encontrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw debes hacerte amiga de los fantasmas.— en algún punto Orion, Regulus y Olivia se habían sumergido en el maravilloso tema de las reliquias de los fundadores.— Ellos saben de esas cosas, yo quise encontrar la espada de Godric y ese Nick casi decapitado me dijo que no tenía derecho por no ser un Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Bueno me enojé y le dije que si yo hubiera sido su verdugo habría afilado bien la guillotina.— Regulus y Olivia soltaron una carcajada.— Lo cual estuvo mal, no insulten a los fantasmas, debe ser triste vagar eternamente sin poder comer nada.

\- Tal vez pueda pedirle a Sirius que le consiga la espada.

\- No es mala idea.

\- Podríamos buscarla también nosotros, yo he hablado con el Barón Sanguinario, si quieres puedo ayudarte a hablar con él.— Regulus le ofreció a la chica y Orion se sintió orgulloso, su hijo empezaba a tener más confianza en él.

\- Sería increíble gracias, yo he hablado con la Dama Gris, seguro que ella también nos puede decir algo ¿Te imaginas que encontremos todas las reliquias?.- Olivia y Regulus se veían muy emocionados.

\- Tengan cuidado niños, entre el Barón Sanguinario y la Dama Gris hay una historia trágica...

El silbato del tren sonó y los chicos se despidieron de sus padres, por primera vez Sirius tomó la iniciativa de abrazarlos, a Regulus le costó un poco separarse de ellos, se sentían tristes porque no verían a sus bebés en tres meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salió un OC KHE, Olivia me parece super cute y creo que puede ayudar a Regulus a confiar más en él.
> 
> Espero que a Walburga logre hacerse amiga de la señoras pronto.
> 
> Orion siendo así me da años de vida.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


	6. You make me feel so young

Le sección prohibida no usaba hechizos complejos de protección, un simple alohomora y Sirius Black ya se encontraba dentro, esa curiosidad no lo iba llevar a nada bueno, estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía permitirse no saber lo que ocurría con sus padres. La capa de James le servia mucho en esos momentos y sus amigos habían prometido ayudarlo a averiguar que pasaba.

≈

Esos tres meses se habían pasado volando, Walburga había aprendido más recetas y para la mala suerte de Kreacher se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la cocina.

Le envió cupcakes a Sirius por su cumpleaños para que los compartiera con todos sus amigos, además le enviaron un surtido de fuegos artificiales de zonko, que según su padre era para que pudiera vengarse de Malfoy, gesto que asombro a su hijo, él nunca recibía buenos obsequios de sus padres. Se sentía culpable al querer descubrirlos, le gustaba que fueran así con él, pero esa necesidad de saber qué había pasado era más fuerte, agradeció los obsequios en una carta y aunque él no lo supiera dos adultos en Grimmauld Place estaban extasiados sabiendo que habían atinado los obsequios.

Las cartas de Regulus iban y venían, Orion y su hijo se escribían diario, el menor de sus hijos le contaba todo lo que él y Olivia averiguaban, se sentía feliz y Regulus también. Por otro lado Walburga siempre recibía cartas llenas de flores silvestres que Regulus recolectaba del bosque prohibido, también había recibido agua del lago negro, _“la gente del agua me la obsequió”_ le había dicho en una carta. Si hay algo que Regulus y Walburga tienen en común es el amor por la herbología y las pociones, se sentía muy animada cada que Regulus le enviaba algo para su estantería de ingredientes.

En esos meses se había reunido en dos ocaciones con las señoras, Lupin, Potter y Pettigrew. Al parecer Hope y Walburga habían limado asperezas, la señora era encantadora, ahora sabia porque Regulus se la pasaba hablando de Olivia y Sirius de Remus, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas, hace mucho no tenia conversaciones reales con personas interesantes, toda su vida había sido estar con el mismo tipo de gente, todo lleno de los mismos temas y además estaba el hecho de que ella y su esposo no habían hablado con nadie por casi un año después de la muerte de Regulus, pero eso ya no importaba, se sentía feliz de tener nuevas amistades.

El expreso llegó a la estación y un muy alegre Regulus corrió a los brazos de sus padres, ellos no esperaban que Sirius hiciera lo mismo, pero se alegraron cuando el mayor de sus hijos los abrazo al llegar hasta ellos. Orion les había dicho a todos que estaban invitados a una _noche estelar_ que era básicamente acampar en año nuevo y observar los astros, era bien sabido el respeto que tenían los Black por las estrellas.

≈

Regulus y Sirius se veían felices, pasaban las tardes enseñándole trucos a Frank Sinatra, nombre que adquirió el crup ya que Regulus a su corta edad tuvo un _sueño eureka,_ según él, donde vio a Frank Sinatra y al crup charlando y de pronto el espíritu del cantante entraba al cuerpo de crup.

Regulus al despertar les dijo que el crup debía llamarse Frank Sinatra que su sueño había sido muy claro, Walburga le explicó que tal vez se había emocionado de más con la llegada del crup y haber escuchado esa música por primer vez y su cerebro mezcló las situaciones, Orion estaba fascinado con el nombre y Sirius le había dicho que era una tontería porque soñó con un hombre el cual no sabia ni como lucía. Después de una pelea que parecía interminable, Sirius aceptó el nombre.

Todo estaba yendo bien para los cuatro, Orion le pedía ayuda a Sirius para limpiar su colección, le encantaba platicar con su papá sobre las espadas, él le contaba como las había conseguido, de dónde eran o a quién habían pertenecido. Walburga y Regulus la pasaban en el invernadero y en el cuarto de pociones, Regulus quería hacer una poción para las pulgas de Frank Sinatra.

La vida parecía un sueño ahora y Orion y Walburga sabían que habían estado posponiendo la pesadilla conocida como _El Yule_ no estaban listos para ver a su familia, ellos eran conscientes del cambio que habían hecho, habían sido 180º en una misma noche y ahora tenían que hablar con sus hermanos y con sus padres, ¿qué pasaría si hablaban del que no debe ser nombrado? Orion no sabía si podía controlar su ira con ese tema.

\- Deberíamos invitar a Andromeda.— Orion estaba a punto de meterse a la cama.

\- Orion…

\- ¿Qué? es tu sobrina y ya tiene una hija, sería bueno conocerla. — Walburga paró de untarse la crema en el rostro y miró a su esposo por el reflejo del espejo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que provocaríamos llegando con ella? ni siquiera sabemos si le gustaría ir.

\- Sabemos que se escribe con los chicos, Regulus dijo que Bellatrix y ella siempre intercambian correo.— Walburga soltó un suspiro. — Son sus hermanas, tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que ayudaría para alejar a Bella de esa secta.

\- Supongo que no hace daño preguntarle si quiere ir con nosotros a la cena.— Orion se acercó a ella y le dejo un dulce beso en la cabeza.

≈

El 21 de diciembre había llegado, nuevamente Walburga se había probado más de 30 túnicas antes de salir a la casa de sus padres, bajó hacia su salón y pudo ver a su sobrina junto al que suponía era su esposo, Sirius tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé mientras Regulus solo los observaba y les sonreía.

Llegó hasta Andromeda y la saludo con un abrazo, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, pero pudo ocultarlas rápidamente, saludó a Ted y esperaron a que Orion bajara para ir a la famosa cena del _Yule._

Orion no le diría a su esposa que se había tardado eligiendo una daga por si la cosas se ponían feas en la casa se sus tíos.

Notting Hill se veía hermoso lleno de nieve, las luces que decoraban los arboles alumbraban la calle. Regulus miraba por la ventana del vehículo muggle que había llevado el esposo de su sobrina, Sirius y Orion lucían emocionados nunca habían subido a un automóvil, Walburga seguía nerviosa, no esperaba nada bueno de la cena. Todas las casas lucían iguales con la nieve y ahí en medio del 12 y el 14 se veía una hermosa casa, con la fachada blanca y los bordes de las ventanas en tonos grises, el 13 de Lancaster Road no era visible para muggles.

Subieron los escalones que daban a la entrada principal y Orion que iba al frente del grupo se atrevió a tocar el timbre, no supo si temblaba por los nervios o por el frío, pero no soltó el aire hasta que al abrir la puerta se encontró con su primo Alphard.

El hermano de Walburga los saludo a todos con un gran abrazo, pasó por los brazos de Orion, Walburga, Sirius, Regulus y de pronto se detuvo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Andromeda, ella le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, intentó presentar a su esposo y a su hija, pero no le dio tiempo, su tío ya la tenia en sus brazos.

Orion nunca se había llevado bien con sus primos, normalmente le parecían molestos, pero sabia que podía confiar en Alphard, él nunca pensó como ellos, debió haber seguido sus consejos hace años.

\- Lamentamos haber venido sin invitación.— le dijo Andromeda a su tío.

\- Tú y tu familia siempre son bienvenidos aquí, ahora déjame cargar a esa adorable bebé.

El ambiente se había relajado bastante, aún seguían en el salón de la entrada, Orion y Walburga ya sentían como todo el estrés se acumulaba en su pecho, pero todo valió la pena cuando Narcissa y Bellatrix aparecieron bajando las escaleras y como un torbellino llegaron contra su hermana para abrazarla. Estaban seguros de que la cena sería un fracaso, pero ver a sus sobrinas así de alegres había sido un éxito.

Después de unos minutos y presentaciones se adentraron en la casa para llegar a la cocina, Lucretia había sido la primera en notar a Andromeda detrás de todos, los cuales parecían estar haciendo una clase de muralla para cuidar de su sobrina y su nueva familia.

Irma y Melania contuvieron un suspiro al ver quienes habían llegado a la cena, ambas voltearon a ver a sus esposos, los cuales parecían más entretenidos hablando de cuentas y de terminar el whiskey que tenia en la mano.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

\- Cygnus, por favor. — Druella tomó la mano de su esposo, no quería que se armara un escándalo.

\- Fue tu idea ¿no? — Cygnus dirigió su pregunta hacia Orion.— Primero te metes con mi futuro yerno y ahora traes a la vergüenza de mi familia, ¿te diviertes?

\- Solo creí que debíamos conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.— Para este momento Arcturus y Pollux ya estaban atentos a lo que pasaba.

\- Nosotros podemos irnos…

\- No.— Alphard no dejó que Ted terminara de hablar.—Por favor Cygnus, hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos, pronto Bella y Cissy se irán y tendrán su propia familia.

Todos parecían rogar aprobación con la mirada. 

\- Esta no es mi casa, si ellos están de acuerdo… — Cygnus miró a sus padres.

\- Bueno ya están aquí.— Pollux señaló a la mesa y todos tomaron asiento.

La cena fluía con un ambiente incomodo, Lucretia hacia comentarios que sacaban de quicio a Orion, Regulus le contaba a sus abuelos que tenia un crup, Sirius y Narcissa le preguntaban de todo a Ted, Narcissa quería saber todo sobre Queen y Sirius sobre David Bowie, el hufflepuff trataba de responder pero no sabia mucho, él era más de los Beatles.

Alphard hablaba con Andromeda animadamente, se sentía feliz de ver a su sobrina nuevamente con ellos, por otro lago Cygnus y Druella solo veían de reojo a la bebé que su hija tenía en brazos.

\- ¿Y como va todo con Lucius, Cissy? — Preguntó Lucretia.

\- Muy bien, es un caballero.

\- Un caballero que no sabe pelear.

\- Bellatrix.—La advertencia de Druella fue suficiente para hacer callar a su hija.

\- Un caballero que no sabe pelear, ¿y eso que significa? — Arcturus se veía bastante interesado.

\- Sirius lo golpeo en la estación.— Regulus sonrío a su abuelo.— Y le ganó.

\- ¿A lo muggle? ¿Sirius que modales son esos? ¿Qué le estas enseñando a los futuros herederos de nuestro apellido Orion?

Todas las miradas se habían postrado en Orion Black, que con un fuerte suspiro se armó de valor, nunca había podido enfrentar la mirada de su madre, nuevamente se sentía como un niño introvertido e indefenso.

\- A defender a las personas que quiere.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya me oyeron, quiero ensenarles a mis hijos a defender a las personas que quieren, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer como familia.

\- Que estupidez.— Soltó Irma.

\- No es una estupidez tía, una estupidez es que dejen que Cissy y Bella se casen con esos mocosos que siguen al loco de esa secta.

\- El loco de esa secta como le llamas, es el hombre que nos traerá la pureza que nuestro mundo necesita.

\- Pero ahora nuestra familia es diferente.— Orion estaba lleno de ira, no era posible que no entendieran.— Nadie de ellos dudaría en asesinar a Andy y a su familia.

\- Fue decisión de ella manchar su linaje.

\- Por favor mamá…

\- Orion ya cállate.— La voz de Arcturus resonó y Orion sabia que ese era el momento de huir.

Todos hablan quedado en silencio y solo se escuchaban los monosílabos de la bebé. Walburga tomó la mano de su esposo por debajo de la mesa, sabía lo impotente que se sentía Orion cuando se trataba de sus padres.

\- Por favor piénsalo Cygnus.— Orion observaba fijamente a su primo.

\- Orion, ya basta.—Melania con el ceño fruncido reprendía a su hijo.

\- No me puedes decir como educar a mis hijas, teniendo un hijo como Sirius.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Orion se levantó y el primer hechizo llegó directo a la cara de Cygnus. El duelo comenzaba, hechizos iban y venían. Walburga y Lucretia lanzaban hechizos para proteger a los chicos, Alphard, Arcturus y Pollux trataban de detenerlos.

Cygnus era un excelente duelista, pero no contaba con la destreza para hacer trampa de Orion. De la manga dejo salir la daga que había llevado, tan ligera y precisa dio directo en la mano dominante de Cygnus, haciendo que perdiera la varita.

En ese momento todo había parado, el llanto de la bebé sobresalía por el silencio.

\- No vuelvas a insultar a alguno de mis hijos o no apuntaré a la mano.— Orion estaba realmente molesto, había algo en él que solo quería proteger a Sirius y a Regulus de todo y de todos.— sus hijos están aquí y están vivos, deberían aprovechar ese regalo.

Nadie en esa habitación mas que Walburga entendían a que se refería, Alphard había lanzado un hechizo para acomodar todo. La cena había terminado.

Ted y Andromeda los llevaron hasta Grimmauld Place, nadie podía creerles eso, pero la reunión había salido mejor de lo que esperaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Black son como barritos, explotan de la nada, hay que entenderlos, no tuvieron buena educación emocional.
> 
> No me odien, yo sé que falle dos domingos, pero pues les cuento el chisme. 
> 
> Mi perrita se lastimo el domingo pasado y pues no acabe el capitulo, ni nada, toda la semana tuvimos que cuidarla de todo, teníamos que cargarla para bajar o subir escaleras o a su cama y bueno esta semana, yo me enfermé, literal el domingo tenia tos y tuve gripa, fui a hacerme la prueba y fue negativa, gracias a Morgana, pero estaba tan cansada que no actualice nada.
> 
> Me disculpo y agradezco su paciencia.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


	7. Let it Snow!

Había una casa en Basing Street de un color amarillo muy peculiar, con un arco enorme hecho por arbustos en la entrada principal, esta casa no estaba oculta para los muggles, algo que desaprobaba la familia de Alphard Black. Como él lo veía, esconderse de los muggles era innecesario y esa era la razón principal por la que las cenas familiares nunca sucedan en su casa. 

\- No son ellos Alphard.— Lucretia soltó después de darle un sorbo a su té.— Le escribí a Ignatius la misma noche del Yule para contarle todo, dijo que vendría en cuanto ya no requirieran de sus servicios en America.

\- Si no fueran ellos la casa de mis padres no los hubiera dejado entrar, deja de decir tonterías Lucy…

\- Yo no digo tonterías.— Había dicho indignada.— Nunca había visto así a mi hermano, jamás había levantado la voz frente a mi padre, lo sabes y Walburga decidió llevar a Andromeda, eso es algo que ella no haría nunca, siempre han sido tan correctos, por eso los casaron, eran los únicos que podían traer orgullo a la familia.

El silencio comenzaba a formarse, Lucretia tenia una curiosidad innata, no podía quedarse con la duda y menos en un tema tan extraño como el cambio repentino de Orion y Walburga.

\- Quiero que mi esposo vuelva pronto, solo él sabría si alguien los hechizo o algo.— Lucretia se veía realmente preocupada.— ¿Sabias que tienen un crup?

\- Si, Regie lo mencionó en el Yule.

\- Walburga los dejó tener un crup, otra cosa que no tiene ningún sentido, ella no es así.

\- ¿Qué más da Lucretia? Regulus estaba feliz, ¿lo habías visto sonreír genuinamente alguna vez? Y Sirius no provocó ni un altercado, hace unos meses la casa de mis padres habría sido una guerra de gritos entre Siri y mi hermana.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero…

\- Pero nada, nadie lo admitirá en voz alta pero haber tenido a Andy y a su familia con nosotros en el Yule fue algo que a todos les gustó, lastima que Cygnus haya arruinado todo con ese comentario tan hiriente.

\- Orion lanzó el primer hechizo, no lo olvides Al.

\- Orion defendió a su hijo y eso es lo que un padre debe hacer.

Alphard dio por sentada la conversación con su prima y ambos siguieron tomando el té y comiendo unas galletas que Walburga le había mandado esa mañana. Él también estaba seguro que algo había pasado para haber cambiado así a ese par, pero no le importaba, esa noche en el Yule pudo ver sonrisas en todos los integrantes de su familia, unas mas escondidas que otras, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo; eso no podía significar nada malo.

≈

El 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba lleno de adolescentes tratando de poner decoraciones navideñas en el árbol al estilo muggle.

Era víspera de navidad y los Black habían invitado a sus nuevos amigos a pasar la cena en su casa. James, Remus, Peter y Olivia habían llegado un día antes y ahora se dedicaban a ayudar con las preparaciones.

Era la primer navidad de Orion y Walburga, no conocían esas tradiciones, pero Sirius les contó que era igual de divertido que el Yule, también les contó que los Pettigrew y los Lupin conocían muchos juegos que se hacían antes de cenar.

Orion estaba encantado con esta nueva celebración, había puesto su álbum navideño de Frank Sinatra y de fondo sonaba _Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town_ , siempre quiso saber quién era Santa Claus y ahora gracias a Olivia sabia que era un viejo regordete que le llevaba regalos a los niños en navidad, se preguntaba por qué nunca le habían enseñado de ese sujeto es sus clases de historia de la magia, ya que claramente era un mago viajando por Red Flu.

Walburga estaba emocionada cocinando con Peter que conocía (según los chicos) la mejor receta de gravy, ella estaba feliz de cocinar un pavo, era la primera vez que lo hacía y solo esperaba que nada se quemara.

Frank Sinatra traía una diadema con unas astas para simular un reno que James le había hecho, Regulus pensaba que no había crup más lindo que Frank Sinatra, Olivia había traído su cámara instantánea con ella y le tomó una foto al pequeño crup para colocarla en el árbol como decoración.

Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas no solo a los Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, los Black también estaban en la lista, Orion no quería que fueran pero Walburga le había dicho que tenían que ser educados, de todo modos no esperaban que nadie de su familia fuera. Claro que las invitaciones a los Black fueron con advertencia de que ahí estarían los amigos de sus hijos y sus padres, esperando que nadie hiciera un escándalo con eso.

El primero en llegar fue Alphard que traía consigo obsequios para todos, se había informado bien con Walburga para no dar malos regalos, aunque la mayoría eran dulces y chocolates.

\- Llegaste antes.— dijo Orion cuando vio a su primo llegar por la chimenea.

\- Si, quería ayudar, Walburga dijo que estaba bien.

\- Apuesto a que si lo dijo.— arrastró sus palabras.

Había una razón por la cual Orion no aguantaba a su hermana y a sus primos y esa era que nunca respetaban sus cosas, desde que tenía memoria entraban y salían de su cuarto como si fuera de ellos, ensuciaban su colección y no podía decirles nada, sabia que seguir con ese resentimiento infantil era tonto, pero seguía siendo un Black y esa parte de su orgullo no se iba.

Alphard empezó a colocar un arreglo que iba arriba de la chimenea y Orion lo dejo ayudar a regañadientes esperando que su primo no lo molestara. Walburga llegó a la sala a ver como iba quedando todo y le dio un abrazo a su hermano para darle la bienvenida.

≈

La casa se veía muy bien, Orion y los niños habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

Los invitados iban llegando, Ava y Thomas Pettigrew habían traído un pudín navideño que se veía delicioso, Euphemia y Fleamont llevaban salmón ahumado y los Lupin traían consigo suéteres navideños para todos. Estos últimos como una pequeña broma para los Black.

\- No recuerdo haberte visto nunca con algo informal, ni siquiera tus túnicas eran informales los días de Hogsmeade.

Le dijo Lyall a Orion cuando le entregaba un suéter lleno de figuras en color verde y blanco y con un perro negro bordado que llevaba un sombrero rojo en la cabeza. Walburga llevaba puesto uno rojo con decoraciones de renos y arboles en blanco que por muy raro que se viera combinaba perfecto con su falda negra y lo único que hizo fue lanzar un hechizo para que sus zapatillas fueran rojas.

\- Es la tradición del suéter feo.—Había dicho Remus a todos.

Andromeda había llegado y con ella su familia, a la bebé le habían puesto un pequeño gorro de color rojo y un suéter que solo tenia bordado el cuerpo de un duende navideño. A todos los menores les habían llevado diademas con cuernos de reno y Alphard se emocionó cuando vio que había una de sobra para él.

La noche había iniciado de maravilla y estaban por empezar un juego de caras y gestos, se habían dividido en dos equipos, adultos y jóvenes, Andromeda y Ted entraban en los jóvenes.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el juego, los adultos iban perdiendo porque según Orion, Lyall era pésimo adivinando y según Lyall, Orion era el que no sabia como jugar, y si se lo preguntaban a todo el equipo el problema eran los dos.

Orion fue a atender la puerta y al abrirla vio a su hermana y detrás de ella estaba Cygnus, Druella y sus sobrinas, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar y Frank Sinatra llegó a su lado para olfatear a todos, lo cual le sacó unas risas a las chicas.

Lucretia observó detenidamente el suéter que llevaba puesto su hermano antes de regalarle un abrazo, Druella y sus sobrinas también se acercaron a saludarlo y Cygnus le dio la mano, era normal, hace unos días habían peleado, darse la mano era una buena señal.

Orion llamó a Kreacher para que se llevara a la cocina el pastel que llevaba Lucretia y las galletas que le pasó Bellatrix.

Todos en la sala se callaron al ver entrar a los nuevos invitados, el silencio no duró demasiado, Alphard lo rompió cuando se levanto a abrazar a su familia.

\- Siempre es bueno estar todos juntos, eh.—Alphard llevaba abrazando por los hombros a Orion y a Cygnus, los cuales se veían claramente incomodos.

\- Claro que si.— soltó Euphemia Potter.— Llegan en un buen momento, nuestro equipo es un desastre.

\- No lo sería si Orion tuviera más referencias.— Lyall seguía fastidiando a su antiguo compañero de clases.

\- Es que Orion no sabe muchas cosas.— Soltó Lucretia para hacer reír a todos.

El ambiente se había relajado completamente, incluso Druella, Lucretia y Cygnus habían aceptado usar esos horrendos suéteres.

Los juegos habían sido cansados para los más grandes, pero los chicos se habían divertido mucho. Habían pasado años desde que veían a Bellatrix y a Regulus jugar a algo.

La cena estaba llena de voces y platicas sin sentido.

Por un lado Fleamont contaba su anécdota más graciosa al recibir un premio por la sociedad de pocionistas, al parecer se había tropezado antes de subir al podio y Thomas, Walburga y Hope no paraban de reír, tal vez era la forma en la que lo contaba, pero era muy divertida para ellos.

Por otro lado Orion platicaba con Lucretia, podía notar que ella estaba haciendo preguntas extrañas de hechos que claramente no habían pasado, como si le estuviera haciendo una prueba, su hermana sospechaba y no estaba seguro de como quitarle esa idea de la mente, sabia que ella no descansaría hasta entender qué había pasado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a patrullar juntos y encontramos a unos Ravenclaw besándose en un pasillo después del toque de queda? les quitamos 20 puntos a cada uno, fue tan divertido.

\- Estás confundida Lucy, seguro que fue con otra persona, tu y yo nunca patrullamos juntos.

\- Debe ser, tal vez fue con Alphi.

\- Seguro que si.

Y algo pasó de repente, Nymphadora lloraba en los brazos de su madre y ésta estaba apunto de disculparse para salir a calmar a la bebé, cuando Druella le dijo a su hija que le pasara a la niña, Andromeda lo dudo por unos segundos pero al final le entregó a la niña y como por arte de magia la bebé dejó de llorar, Cygnus se había acercado más a su esposa para observar a su nieta y le daba su dedo para que la pequeña lo apretara. Walburga pudo ver a su sobrina reteniendo las lagrimas, era la primera vez que sus padres cargaban a su hija.

La reunión estaba por llegar a su fin, Alphard había dado los obsequios a los invitados y se sintió bien consigo al ver que todos los disfrutaban.

Andromeda y Ted se despidieron de todos y Walburga pudo escuchar a Druella prometer que irían a visitarlos, sonrío por dentro, estaba feliz por sus sobrinas, Orion tenía razón, esto podía resultar mejor de lo que esperaban.

Orion se despedía de los Lupin y los Pettigrew, Lyall los estaba invitando a él y a Thomas a jugar quidditch algún día, como cuando eran jóvenes y eran rivales de casa, Orion aceptó gustoso, nuevamente le haría morder el polvo a Lupin. Estaba entretenido arreglando los detalles para verse y jugar cuando vio a Cygnus acercarse a Sirius y alejarse con él.

Trató de no ser grosero, pero quería saber que planeaba su primo, ¿por qué le hablaba a su hijo? para cuando se desocupó de despedir a sus invitados, Sirius ya estaba con sus primas y con Regulus. Pudo ver a Cygnus ir hacia su estudio y lo siguió.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sirius?— Dijo Orion cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Lo mismo que vengo a decirte a ti.— Cygnus se veía cansado, su mirada era muy distinta a la que tenía cuando llegó a la casa esa noche.— Me disculpé con él, por lo que dije en el Yule.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aceptó mi disculpa, es un buen chico.

\- Si, lo es.

\- Walburga también la acepto y espero que tu lo hagas, lo que dije estuvo muy mal.

Orion no sabia que responder, esperaba todo menos eso, otro duelo hubiera sido mas creíble para su cerebro.

\- Hablé con Alphard y lo que me dijo es cierto, tu defendiste a tu hijo.— su voz empezaba a romperse.— Y yo tuve una pelea con mi hija a tal grado que hice que se fuera de la casa, tengo una nieta Orion, no he sido un buen padre y ahora ya soy abuelo.

\- Te entiendo.— Realmente lo hacia, nunca olvidaría el dolor que sintió cuando Sirius escapó.—Puedes empezar a ser un buen padre y un buen abuelo, no es tarde Cyg.

\- Tú y Wal… se ven distintos.

\- Lo somos, nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas y decidimos empezar de nuevo.— Cygnus ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas para ese momento.— Lamento lo de Malfoy por cierto.

\- No.- Cygnus negó con la cabeza.- Tienen razón, es un inútil y el tal Rodolphus no se queda atrás.

El estudio se llenó de risas, el ambiente era mas tranquilo, se sentía como cuando eran niños y sus padres no estaban cerca para comportarse correctamente.

\- Deberías prestarme una de estas para limpiarla el día que vayan a ver a mis hijas.— Decía Cygnus mientras tomaba una espada de la edad media que había pertenecido a un general Frances.

\- Ni en tus sueños.— Orion le quitó su espada de las manos y sacó a su primo de ahí antes de que quisiera tocar otra cosa.

≈

\- Todo esta saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba Wal.

\- Si, hoy Sirius y Regulus me abrazaron antes de irse a dormir.— Walburga estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras este dejaba caricias en su espalda.

\- Oficialmente estoy celoso.— Walburga le dio un ligero golpe que lo hizo reír.— Lucretia sospecha.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tengo miedo que alguien lo descubra.

\- Yo también.

Con ese pensamiento cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, realmente esperaban que nadie descubriera nunca su secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyall y Orion BFF 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


	8. Fly me to the moon

Londres muggle se veía hermoso en época invernal, el frío era demasiado pero valía la pena salir en las tardes a caminar un poco. Olivia y Regulus junto con Walburga estaban en Islington Green paseando a Frank Sinatra. El 12 de Grimmauld Place se había convertido en el lugar vacacional esas navidades.

\- Regulus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Olivia se veía nerviosa y le dio una mirada rápida a la señora Black que se encontraba en una banca mientras ellos caminaban con el crup.

\- Si, dime.

\- ¿Por qué Sirius dice que tus padres no son tus padres?

Regulus se congelo por un momento, trató de responder pero su cara estaba llena de dudas, abría la boca y la cerraba, no estaba seguro de que decirle.

\- Oí a Remus y a Peter ayer, decían que James ya no tenia que dejar que Sirius siguiera pensando eso, que se iba comer la cabeza el solo.

\- Bueno… mamá y papá eran muy distintos.— Olivia asintió y no dijo nada para que continuara.— El verano pasado fueron a Francia y cuando volvieron eran así, como los conoces, solo que antes ellos jamas se hubieran comportado de esa forma.

\- Remus siempre decía que los papás de Sirius lo regañaban mucho y una vez tu mamá fue a gritarle a mi casa, creí que fue por haberse escapado, porque cuando los conocí me parecieron muy agradables.

\- Ahora lo son, antes… es muy difícil de explicar.— Olivia colocó su mano en el hombro del chico y Regulus sabia que podía confiar en ella.— Yo también creo que algo les pasó, no que no sean ellos pero si que algo ocurrió en Francia, mi mamá nunca nos había abrazado y mi papá era frío y no podíamos entrar a su estudio, no nos dejaban salir al parque, siempre teníamos que vernos bien.— Su voz empezaba a cortarse.— Mm-me dd-daban much-cho mie-do an-tes.

Hace mucho no tartamudeaba, Olivia se acercó y le regaló un abrazo de apoyo, Regulus sentía un cariño enorme por ella, nunca había tenido una amiga, ahora entendía porque Sirius no paraba de hablar de James, Peter y Remus.

Walburga observaba a los chicos, se preocupó un poco al ver las expresiones de Regulus pero se sintió aliviada al saber que su hijo tenia a Olivia para ayudarlo. Se acercó después que los chicos rompieran su abrazo, acarició la cabellera de su hijo y le regaló una sonrisa. Ya le preguntaría que le pasaba cuando estuvieran a solas.

≈

Orion no quería que las vacaciones terminaran, serian otros cuatro meses sin sus hijos en casa. Odiaba recordar la clase de padre que fue, pensar que no pudo aprovechar el tiempo que Sirius y Regulus aun no iban a la escuela.

Estaba emocionado planeando la _noche estelar_ , le gustaba pensar en la primera vez que le enseñaron su constelación en el cielo, también siempre se ponía sentimental al recordar a Walburga enseñándole a Sirius y a Regulus sus estrellas.

Walburga le había sugerido comprar mas telescopios, solo tenia uno y no iba a ser suficiente para todos los invitados, su esposa tenia razón, tener tres telescopios era mucho mejor.

\- ¿Dónde quiere que vayan las colchonetas amo?— Kreacher ye ayudaba a Orion a preparar la terraza para poder presenciar los astros.

\- Ponlas cerca de la fogata Kreach, así podrán quemar bombones mientras descansan.

Kreacher aun se sentía extrañado con el comportamiento de los Black, pero no iba a mentir, le gustaba ver a Regulus feliz y como su pequeño amo le había dicho que era algo bueno que fueran así, él dejo de pensar en ello y se acopló a la situación.

Los chicos se estaban preparando, Orion había comprado pijamas de con estrellas y constelaciones para todos, incluso le había comprado una a Kreacher, que no quiso aceptar y se puso a llorar rogando que no lo liberaran y que lo perdonara si había hecho algo mal. Orion se dio cuenta de la tontería que había cometido y le dijo al elfo que jamas lo correría y le cambió el obsequio por unos dulces. Walburga que estaba en la cocina acomodando los snacks en charolas para llevarlas al techo vio todo y le dijo a Orion que pensara antes de hacer las cosas, ninguno sabia que harían sin Kreacher y peor aún Regulus estaría destrozado.

≈

La noche estelar estaba siendo un éxito, Peter, Olivia y Regulus estaban acostados en las colchonetas mientras dejaban que los otros chicos usaran los telescopios.

Walburga les contaba como habían nacido las constelaciones según la mitología griega y Orion con hechizos básicos lanzaba luces al cielo para señalar la constelación que en ese momento estuviera mencionando su esposa.

\- Regulus es más brillante que Sirius.— Dijo James mirando por le telescopio.

\- También en la vida real Regulus es más brillante que Sirius.— Remus le siguió el juego.

\- Cállense tontos.

Olivia y Peter estaban muy interesados en las historias de Walburga y a pesar de que Regulus sabia de memoria todo eso estaba feliz escuchando la voz de su madre contándole esos mitos griegos que sonaban como si le estuviera leyendo un cuento. Se haba recorrido un poco para lograr recostarse sobre las piernas de su mamá y que ella acariciara su cabello.

Orion se acercó a Sirius para ayudarle a encontrar la Osa Mayor, subió un poco las mangas de su pijama y estaba tan concentrado afinando el telescopio para localizar esa constelación que no se dio cuenta que su hijo observaba seriamente el corte que tenia en la muñeca izquierda.

Sirius trató de ignorarlo, realmente lo intentó pero no lo logró y sus amigos notaron la extraña forma de actuar hacia su padre el resto de la noche. Algo dentro de él se revolvió. ¿Su padre había intentado…? ¿Y si eso fue lo que pasó en Francia? ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? ¿Eso fue lo que los hizo cambiar?

Había tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. James, Peter y Remus le habían hecho preguntas mudas, era obvio que su cara mostraba su preocupación, incluso su mamá le preguntó si se sentía mal, él dijo que solo estaba cansado.

Y así fue como Orion dio por terminada la noche estelar, los chicos no pusieron quejas, ya era bastante tarde, habían recibido el año nuevo y era hora de descansar.

Sirius estaba hablando con sus amigos sobre lo que había visto, se veía nervioso y triste, Walburga y Orion lo habían notado, fue un cambio de humor muy repentino y le llevaron un té para que descansara mejor, Orion aseguraba que ver mucho los astros podía quitar energía. Sirius solo asintió y agradeció el té.

Se acostó en su cama y con la compañía de sus amigos logró quedarse dormido, no sin antes hacerles prometer que le ayudarían a saber que estaba pasando.

≈

Tres merodeadores estaban en la habitación que compartían Remus y Peter en la casa de los Black.

\- Ya tienes que dejar de alentarlo a seguir buscando algo.— Remus sonaba molesto con James.

\- Él lo necesita y ustedes se lo prometieron.

\- No teníamos de otra más que mentir o no iba a calmarse nunca, hay veces que es bueno dejar las cosas como están.— esta vez fue Peter el que habló.

\- No lo voy a hacer, si Sirius me pide ayuda para buscar en el Departamento de Misterios lo haría sin pensarlo, a eso se le llama amistad.

\- Amistad también es ponerle un alto a tus amigos cuando sabes que lo que están haciendo los va a perjudicar.

\- James.— Peter sonaba nervioso.— Todos sabemos que los señores Black no eran así, pero ahora son geniales y Sirius tiene que dejar de buscar algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

\- No pueden ser tan conformistas.

\- Y él no puede ser tan egoísta, su hermano no quiere que las cosas cambien y le ha pedido a Sirius deje el tema en paz, podría respetar eso.

\- O Regulus también podría hacer algo y ayudar a Sirius a conseguir información.

\- Es obvio que tú y Sirius son tal para cual, esa necedad no los va llevar a nada bueno. Si no te importa ya nos vamos a dormir.

Remus molesto abrió la puerta de la habitación para que James se fuera y Peter le dio una mirada de inconformidad a su amigo antes de que saliera del cuarto. Potter sabia que Sirius podía no estar en lo correcto al querer encontrar la verdad, pero era su mejor amigo y él siempre iba estar ahí para sus amigos.


	9. Learning the blues

Los meses habían pasado bastante rápido para Orion y Walburga.

Regulus en su cumpleaños numero 13 había recibido un pastel de chocolate hecho por su madre y su papá le regaló unos libros muggles, El Principito y Alicia en el país de las maravillas, habían llegado con una divertida nota de su padre donde le explicaba que Andromeda se los había recomendado y que esperaba comentarlos con él en cuanto se vieran.

Regulus se puso de inmediato a leerlos y hacer sus anotaciones, estaba ansioso por tener esa conversación con su padre.

Sirius se dedicaba a escribirle todos los días a sus padres, cada noche Orion recibía una carta de su hijo detallando todo lo que había hecho en su día y a Walburga siempre le contaba sobre como se sentía. Seguía con dudas sobre ellos, pero estos meses solo podía pensar en que su papá pudo haber intentado acabar con su vida, de alguna forma se sentía culpable, siempre fue un hijo muy rebelde.

Le envió una carta a su tío Alphard en cuando llegó al colegio, se había sentido muy mal los últimos dos días que estuvo en casa, su tío le explicó que si Orion había intentado algo así no tenia nada que ver con él, que él era un buen hijo y también le dijo que no se llenara la mente con una historia que tal vez no era cierta, que su padre posiblemente había tenido un accidente.

La recomendación que le dio su tío Alphard fue aprender a ver a sus padres como eran ahora _“Ellos te quieren mucho Sirius, intenta estar bien con ambos y celebra este cambio, no le busques tres pies al gato Siri, solo disfruta”_

Con esas palabras decidió intentarlo, además le gustaba la emoción que sentía al recibir la respuesta de sus padres cada día.

≈

Ignatius Prewett volvía a su país después de estar cinco meses en América, su trabajo como inefable y el puesto en el que estaba lo hacia viajar bastante, él y Lucretia habían decidido no tener hijos, ella quería hacer su vida sin tener esa responsabilidad.

Ignatius la entendía, toda su vida la criaron para ser madre y seguir haciendo crecer a la familia. Cuando los casaron, los padres de su esposa no paraban de insistir en cuándo tendrían hijos, ella ponía pretextos y cambiaba el tema. Una noche se animó a hablar con Lucretia de una vez por todas y ella le dijo de frente que no quería tener hijos, se veía nerviosa pero Ignatius la abrazo y solo le dijo que tendrían que tener un mejor pretexto y fue así como “ _A Ignatius le cayó una maldición en el trabajo que lo dejo estéril_ ” fue lo que dijeron en una cena familiar y ambos se ahorraron esa pregunta para siempre.

Lucretia sabia que su esposo era un buen hombre, al principio su matrimonio era incomodo pero la convivencia lo convirtió en uno lleno de cariño, sabia que su esposo era bueno, tal vez otro la hubiera obligado a ser madre. Ignatius y ella llevaban una vida de matrimonio muy sana, él tenia una perspectiva muy distinta a la que tenían los Black y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba. Lucretia era el mundo entero para él y aunque viajaba constantemente y no se veían en meses jamás dejaba de escribirle cartas y llenarla de regalos cuando volvía.

La mujer escuchó las llamas de la chimenea y se dirigió al salón a ver quien era. Corrió a los brazos de su esposo y le plantó un beso mientras éste la elevaba por la cintura.

Tenía tiempo que Ignatius no tenia una misión tan larga, realmente se habían extrañado.

\- No es fácil saber si algo les pasó amor, necesitaría hacerles pruebas.—Ignatius tenía una copa de vino en la mano y sobre su hombro estaba la cabeza de su esposa.

\- Entiendo eso, pero si los vieras te darías cuenta, no soy la única que lo notó.

\- ¿Crees que sea algo malo?

\- Ya no estoy segura, Alphard dice que nada de esto puede ser malo.

\- Podemos invitarlos a comer, es verano y los niños están de vacaciones, podrían venir tus primos también, entre más gente menos sospecharían que intento ver algo.

Lucretia asintió y se abrazo aún más su esposo, tenerlo con ella era lo único que necesitaba para calmar esa curiosidad y volver a sentirse tranquila.

≈

Ignatius se sorprendió al ver que nadie decía nada porque su sobrina Andromeda estuviera presente con su marido y su hija, ni siquiera sus suegros habían hecho comentarios al respecto.

Todos estaban tomando eso con naturalidad, pero lo que si fue extraño para toda la familia fue el pequeño beso que le dio Orion a Walburga antes de salir al jardín con sus hijos. El silencio incomodo fue interrumpido por Alphard que tomó a su hermana del brazo y empezó a caminar con ella mientras le contaba alguna de sus anécdotas más escandalosas.

\- Te dije que había algo raro.— Lucretia recibió la copa que su esposo le había llevado.

\- Eso no prueba nada Lucy.— Le dejo un corto beso en los labios.— Tu y yo tampoco nos besábamos antes.

\- Ellos llevan 15 años así y si lo hacían era a solas.

En el jardín Regulus, Sirius y Narcissa jugaban a lanzarse luces con su varita y Orion, Ted con una pequeña en sus brazos y Bellatrix los veían desde las escaleras del pórtico.

Orion se sentía feliz, le gustaba ver a Sirius más relajado, Regulus era menos introvertido y sus sobrinas se veían muy felices.

La cena había sido bastante normal para lo habitual en esa familia, su esposa tenía mucha razón, sus cuñados estaban muy cambiados.

La reacción que tuvo Orion cuando Arcturus regañó a su nieto por tartamudear fue muy inusual en él, pero lo que dijo Alphard después que los cuatro se fueran a su casa “ _Orion no reaccionaría así si no lastimaran a sus hijos_ ” para Ignatius tenia mucho sentido, le gustaría pensar que sufrieron un trauma y ahora querían ser buenos padres pero antes de la cena logró ver algo inusual. Walburga tenía una cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda.

≈

El verano anterior había sido extraño para Sirius y Regulus, pero ahora que estaban más acostumbrados a su nueva vida nada podría arruinarles las vacaciones.

La casa de los Lupin tenia un terreno enorme con muchas protecciones en él, Sirius imaginaba que era para los días de luna llena. 

La colina era muy linda, Regulus estaba muy feliz recolectando flores para el muestrario de su madre, junto con Olivia y su nuevo amigo Barty, un chico muy callado que era compañero de habitación de Regulus.A finales del ciclo escolar Olivia y Regulus lo integraron en su grupo, ellos también se habían sentido solos mucho tiempo, entendían como se sentía Barty y ahora los tres eran inseparables.

Peter, Remus, Sirius y James jugaban con unas espadas de madera que Orion había traído al día de campo,les estaba enseñando como pelear con ellas y Lyall solo se reía diciendo que era más fácil un _Expulso._

Los demás adultos conversaban animadamente en una mesa con sombrilla, mientras bebían y coman bocadillos; la tarde era prometedora.

\- ¿Te burlarías de Godric Gryffindor?— Le dijo Orion a Lyall cuando éste insistía en que a un mago no le servia usar una espada.

\- Si, su casa no destaca por la brillantez de los alumnos.

\- ¡Papá! yo voy ahí.

Las risas resonaron y Lyall se disculpó con su hijo y los amigos de éste.

\- Cuando toman la espada con las dos manos, tienen que separarlas, es un error muy común tomar la espada con las manos pegadas una con otra, pero eso solo impide que los movimientos fluyan.

Hicieron duelos de uno a uno, Sirius demostraba talento natural lo cual enorgulleció a Orion, Peter y Olivia le seguían, ambos habían aprendido rápido los movimientos, Remus y Barty lograban defenderse y los peores eran Regulus y James.

Ambos lucían decepcionados, Regulus quería ser buen espadachín como su padre y James como Godric Gryffindor, ambos se sentían fatal aunque trataban de cubrir su desilusión, Sirius, Peter y Olivia se veían muy felices y ambos tenían que sentirse orgullosos de sus amigos.

Fleamont les dijo a Lyall y Orion que deberían tener un duelo de espadas y uno mágico para que cada uno probara su punto. Fue así que ambos terminaron exhaustos en el suelo, doloridos y llenos de moretones.

Orion había salido volando varias veces, su oponente era muy buen duelista y Lyall había terminado con dos dedos rotos, Orion no le mostró compasión.

Lyall le había ganado en el duelo con varita pero Orion lo había vencido con la espada.

\- ¿Por que le gustan tanto las peleas con espada señor Black?.— Le preguntó Barty cuando todos ya estaban en la mesa a punto de comer.

\- Empezó cuando era muy niño, me enteré de donde venia mi nombre, en la constelación de Orion se muestra a él con una espada y un escudo, entonces me obsesione con eso.

\- ¿Y aprendió solo?- Esta vez la pregunta venia por parte de James.

\- Si, mas o menos.

\- Un día casi pierde una mano por querer que mi hermano se cortara para que él ya no quisiera jugar con sus espadas.

\- Bueno, tus hermanos eran muy molestos.

Eso ultimo había hecho reír a los presentes, seguían comiendo y disfrutando de platicas sin sentido.

≈

\- ¿Estas bien?— Orion había entrado a la biblioteca y notó la mirada de Regulus en otra parte menos en el libro que tenia en las manos.

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Te ves triste.

Regulus bajo la mirada, no quería confesar que se sentía muy decepcionado de él mismo. Tenia una venda en la mano que Orion notó. Su hijo al darse cuenta de lo que veía su papá trato de esconder su mano tras el libro.

\- Déjame ver.— Fue lo único que dijo su papá y este obedeció sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Kreacher ya lo curó.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Prometes no enojarte?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Agarre una de tus espadas.— Regulus seguía sin mirar a su padre, pero al no escuchar ningún regaño continuó.— Solo quería practicar más, quiero ser igual de bueno que Sirius y tú.

Orion no le decía nada, solo se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

\- No tienes por qué estar triste, hay solución para eso.— Su hijo levanto la mirada por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.— Solo hay que practicar más.

Regulus dejo que su papá limpiara las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía y recibió feliz el abrazo de Orion.

En otra parte del 12 de Grimmauld Place, Sirius se encontraba ayudando a su mamá a preparar una poción para dormir sin sueños. El chico últimamente tenia pesadillas que siempre tenia como desenlace la muerte de su papá. Walburga se veía muy preocupada cuando le contó eso y de inmediato puso manos a la obra para evitar esos sueños en su hijo.

\- Oye mamá, ¿hay pociones que puedan eliminar maldiciones?

\- Depende amor, ¿de qué maldición hablas?

\- No sé... algo como vampirismo o licantropía.

\- No estoy segura que algo así pueda ser reversible, pero tal vez se puedan inventar para evitar que sus instintos sean más fuertes, ¿preguntas eso por algo en especifico o solo eres curioso? — Walburga le regaló una sonrisa y Sirius le sonrío de vuelta, le gustaba saber que podía hablar con su mamá.

\- Vimos el tema en la escuela y pensé que si yo era el primero en descubrir una cura o algo parecido podría hacerme famoso.

Walburga pudo ver que Sirius le decía una pequeña mentira, pero estaba segura que para lo que sea que quisiera esa poción no podía ser algo malo.

\- Bueno señor famoso, entonces hay que empezar con la investigación.

Regulus y Sirius cada vez se sentían más felices en su casa, un año atrás a ninguno le hubiera cruzado eso por la mente.


	10. Strangers in the night

\- No podemos entrar ahí.— dijo Olivia en un susurro.

\- Ya estamos aquí Liv no hay vuelta atrás.— Le dijo su hermano.

Siete estudiantes estaban fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.

A Olivia le había parecido buena idea hablar con su hermano y los amigos de éste para conseguir la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Regulus y Barty habían estado de acuerdo con ella y eso los llevó a querer entrar en la oficina del director a media noche, esperando que el profesor no estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Estás seguro que aquí está?— Regulus estaba nervioso nunca habían hecho algo así.

\- Si, investigué y según el cuadro del tatara-tatara-abuelo Phineas aquí esta la espada guardada.

\- No podemos entrar todos, unos deben hacer guardia.— Peter era muy sensato, por eso le agradaba a Regulus y a Olivia.

\- Nosotros no podemos ir.— Barty sonaba muy seguro.— Se supone que solo un verdadero Gryffindor puede tenerla.

\- Entonces voy yo.— Dijo James rápidamente.

\- ¿Y tu por qué?

\- Es obvio Sirius, soy el Gryffindor aquí.

\- Peter, Remus y yo también lo somos.

\- Si, pero yo lo soy más, toda mi familia ha ido ahí, lo Gryffindor esta en mis venas.

\- Yo estoy seguro que también puedo tomarla, así que iré yo, esta es una misión mía y de Remus, nuestros hermanitos nos pidieron ayuda, así que muévete.

Olivia y Barty no podían estar más desesperados, no creían lo inmaduros que esos dos eran, ponerse a discutir en medio de la noche sabiendo que podían atraparlos solo para ver “quién era más Gryffindor” eso definitivamente los convertía a los dos aptos para tomar la espada.

Remus frenó a sus amigos y todos quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon un maullido. La señora Norris los había visto, ya no había salida. Ninguno de los siete lo pensó demasiado y salieron corriendo en todas direcciones.

Barty y Peter lograron entrar en un hueco entre dos paredes, para la mala suerte de Olivia quedó atrapada con su hermano y Sirius en un salón en desuso. Ella no entendía como Regulus y Sirius eran hermanos, el mayor de los Black estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar desesperado por su hermano, no se callaba ni porque Remus le recordó que él y James habían ido en la misma dirección y que su amigo llevaba la capa consigo.

\- Oye ya cállate o nos van a encontrar.— Olivia le gritó a Sirius pero sin dejar de susurrar, estaba estresada, nunca había estado en una situación parecida.

Sirius se calló de inmediato y con ojos de niño regañado se sentó a un lado de Remus y esté solo se reía en silencio, nunca creyó que su hermanita fuera a gritarle a uno de sus amigos, pero se sentía agradecido, aunque estaba acostumbrado a lo dramático de Sirius, ya se estaba cansando de sus quejas. Ademas estaba seguro que James no dejaría solo a Regulus, James nunca dejaría a un compañero atrás.

Regulus se moría de miedo y no podía controlar su respiración. James lo había jalado a un armario de escobas y les había colocado su capa encima. Sentía que su corazón iba mil por hora, no podía calmarse. James se dio cuenta y lo abrazó por los hombros para tranquilizarlo, Regulus sintió un calor agradable en el pecho que no supo como interpretar, pero lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos cuando Peter tomó a Barty de la mano y lo arrastró por unos pasillos hasta las mazmorras.

\- Bueno, aquí te dejo, ya me tengo que ir.

\- ¿No vamos a ver si los demás están bien?

\- No, la regla básica de Remus es que cuando algo así pase, hay que huir a la sala común esperando que todos estén bien, si atrapan a alguien no pasara de un castigo, pero así no caemos todos.

Barty no sabia que decir, sentía miedo por Olivia y Regulus, tal vez sus amigos no conocían la regla.

\- Remus no va a dejar que atrapen a su hermana y Regulus y James corrieron juntos, van a estar bien con ellos no te preocupes, tal vez ya estén en sus habitaciones y nosotros fuimos los últimos.— Peter se acercó a Barty y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.— Cofia en mi.

El menor asintió y entró a su sala común no sin antes agradecerle a Peter por ayudarle esa noche, él no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Al otro lado del castillo, Remus y Sirius acompañaban a Olivia hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, todo el camino había sido silencioso, Sirius iba muy pegado a Remus, mientras éste iba de la mano con su hermana.

Al llegar frente al águila Olivia se giró hacia Sirius y le ofreció una disculpa por gritarle, éste aceptó y por fin respiro tranquilo desde que la chica le había gritado hace un rato.

Entró a su sala común después de responder bien la pregunta y se despidió de los Gryffindor.

\- Tu hermana me asusta.

Remus rodó los ojos y se llevó a Sirius de ahí.

Regulus y James se habían tardado un poco más en salir de su escondite, el maullido de la gata seguía oyéndose cerca, pero cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya no estaba rondando, salieron del armario y aún bajo la capa caminaron en silencio directo a la sala común de Slytherin.

\- ¿Estás seguro que ellos están bien?

\- Si, Barty ya debe estar en tu cuarto.— James le regaló una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

\- Gracias por todo James, que mal que no conseguimos la espada.

\- Tal vez otro día lo logremos.

Regulus asintió sonriente y le deseo suerte al de lentes para que llegara a su habitación sin que lo descubran. Llegó a su dormitorio y vio a Barty esperando por él. Ambos platicaron de como les había ido con los Gryffindor, definitivamente ese iba a ser un día para recordar, había sido la mejor primer aventura de sus vidas.

≈

Orion tenía en su correo una carta con el sello oficial del colegio, él y Walburga estaban acostumbrados a recibirlas, en su “otra realidad” siempre llegaban por algo que Sirius hubiera hecho. Para su sorpresa no solo mencionaban a Sirius, también incluían a Regulus.

La carta hablaba de un posible robo en la oficina del director, Orion ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar, los habían citado a una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore.

Walburga estaba muy preocupada, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió a sus hijos entrar a robar en la oficina del director? Corrió directo al estudio de su esposo y llamó al retrato de Phineas para que le diera una explicación.

Éste le confeso apenado que él le había dicho a Sirius que la espada de Godric estaba ahí y como Regulus la quería para Orion, ellos y sus amigos decidieron entrar por ella.

\- ¿En serio la tiene Dumbledore? — Orion sonaba bastante alegre y eso no le gustó a su esposa.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Walburga no tenia que contar hasta diez para no estallar contra nadie, pero en cuando vio la sonrisa de su esposo y la emoción por esa tonta espada no evitó gritarle. Sirius y Regulus habían intentado robar algo de la oficina del director y él solo pensaba en su tonta espada, sus queridos hijos iban a convertirse en ladrones y Orion no dejaba de pensar en que podía ver la espada de Gryffindor.

Un día de estos iba a tomar las espadas de su esposo como rehenes para que dejara de enseñarles tonterías a sus niños.

≈

El profesor Dumbledore tenía a siete estudiantes frente a él comiendo chocolates que les había ofrecido. Detrás de ellos estaban los profesores Flitwick, Slughorn y McGonagall, esta última veía con desaprobación al director por haberles dado un dulce.

Los chicos habían dejado pasar dos semanas antes de volver intentar entrar a la oficina del director, esta vez se habían organizado mejor, pero nuevamente Sirius y James habían peleado por quien se llevaría la espada.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, al tomarla James Sirius se la quitó de las manos y el de lentes no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, entre todo el forcejeo, despertaron a Fawkes y este empezó a chillar, despertando al director y a todos los cuadros.

Esa noche Regulus y Sirius se llevaron un regaño por parte de su tatara-tatara-abuelo, el cuadro les dijo lo decepcionado que estaba de ellos, James no pudo evitar reírse de lo absurdo que era que un cuadro los regañe y contagió la risa a los demás.

Al llegar todos los padres de familia empezó la discusión sobre el castigo para los estudiantes.

Orion no estaba poniendo mucha atención, no podía dejar de ver la espada que se encontraba sobre la mesa, tenia la esperanza de que el profesor Dumbledore le dejara examinarla.

\- Una suspensión de una semana seria el castigo ideal. — La profesora McGonagall sonaba firme y Flitwick estaba de acuerdo con ella.

\- Yo no creo que sea necesario.— Slughorn trataba de abogar por sus alumnos, después de todo eran hijos de dos de las familias más importantes de la sociedad mágica.— Es la primera vez que mis alumnos se meten en problemas.

\- Créame profesor, si lo deja pasar no va a ser la única.— Los merodeadores nunca habían visto a su jefa de casa tan decepcionada de ellos.

Todos los padres de familia dijeron que sus hijos cumplirían con el castigo que les asignen, estaban de acuerdo en que lo que habían hecho era una falta muy grave.

Barty, Regulus y Olivia estaban preocupados, nunca se habían metido en problemas antes.

\- No nos han explicado por qué querían la espada.— La voz de Albus atrajo la atención de todos.

Todos se vieron entre si, no sabían si debían responder, Olivia lo meditó unos segundos y sin pensarlo mucho le contó al director que le gustaría encontrar todas las reliquias de los fundadores y se disculpó apenada por haber entrado así en su despacho.

El anciano no lucia enojado y amablemente le explicó que la espada de Godric no puede ser de nadie en especifico, que aunque hubieran logrado llevársela tarde o temprano iba a volver con él o viajaría a donde un Gryffindor la necesite.

Regulus vio a su amiga y se armó de valor para explicar que solo la quería por un momento, para que su papá la viera, que pensaban devolverla después. Todas las miradas se habían colocado en Orion Black. Éste se aclaró la garganta y les dijo a los presentes que era verdad que él coleccionaba espadas, pero que no aprobaba lo que sus hijos hicieron. Nadie lo notó pero Walburga le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, aun seguía molesta con él.

Al director y a los presentes les causo gracia cuando Orion le pidió a Albus ver la espada antes de irse, incluso Barty pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

Al final del día el castigo de Olivia, Barty y Regulus había sido limpiar trofeos al estilo muggle y los cuatro Gryffindors habían quedado suspendidos una semana, la profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa con ellos, ademas no había sido la primera vez que se metían en problemas.

≈

\- No puedes estar enojada conmigo por siempre.

\- Si puedo.— Walburga rechazó el abrazo que su esposo quería darle.

Ella ya estaba lista para irse a dormir, mientras su esposo seguía poniendo cara de niño castigado.

\- Adelante.—Walburga acomodaba sus almohadas cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Sirius asomaba su cabeza por la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. Orion ya estaba metido en las cobijas, ninguno sabia que decir así que esperaron a que Sirius hablara.

\- Quería disculparme.

Walburga palmeo la cama y Sirius se acercó a ella y se sentó su lado.

\- No pasa nada. — Su mamá empezó a acomodar sus rizos y él se dejo hacer.

\- Solo queríamos darte una sorpresa.— dijo mirando hacia su padre.

\- Y me la dieron, pude ver la espada a dos centímetros de mi cara, jamás voy a olvidarla.

Sirius se acercó a Orion y le dio un abrazo, Walburga se sentía muy feliz cada que veía a su esposo tan cariñoso con sus hijos.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato con nosotros y contarnos como pasó todo?

Sirius asintió muy feliz y se metió a la cama en medio de sus padres. empezó a relatar todo desde que Olivia le gritó hasta su pelea con James. La habitación estaba llena de risas y sin darse cuenta Sirius cayó rendido, Orion y Walburga estaban muy felices de tener a su hijo dormido con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orion necesita ordenar sus prioridades.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> -Boris


End file.
